FIRE and ICE: A Frozen Story
by geHardy
Summary: This Story is a continuation of the original movie Frozen. In that story, Queen Elsa had to deal with the fear she carried inside of her. In this story, she has to contend with the fears of others. I have decided to post all the remaining chapters by the end of this weekend. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

'Fire and Ice' is but only one story about the sisters of Arendelle. There will be many more to follow I'm sure. But for now, let's begin this adventure.

Most stories start off with, "Once upon a time…", but that story has already been told. As we grow older we come to understand that a good story never truly ends and is subject to change. Life goes on. With that in mind, this story begins with a slightly different opening.

"Once upon another time…"

They raced down the icy slide picking up speed as they came out of every turn. Anna tightly held the leather straps of the toboggan at full arm's length. A girl named Christina sat in front of her and two more children of Arendelle sat behind Anna tightly holding the waist of the person in front. They made the last turn; but, just barely. "Whoa!" every rider said in unison as they rode the top of the embankment. The toboggan slid across the market place and the bottom scrapped against the cobblestones as the ice ran out. They pulled to the left and the ride came to a stop. Every rider cheered! "Let's do it again, Again!"

Anna turned to look back at the course, waiting to see her sister make the final turn. Elsa's left hand was chest high with elbow bent and her left foot forward. Her right hand was behind her and holding the hand of an older child behind her. That child in turn was holding the hand of the next child. There were four children of Arendelle trailing behind her, and like their beloved queen, they were all up on their feet mimicking Elsa's every move. Being able to do something improbable became possible when the Snow Queen was around.

Blue ice sprayed from her hand and the embankment of the turn grew higher. They rode the high track through the turn all while surfing the slide. Elsa's face was filled with excitement and determination as they skated through the market place. "Ready, Now!" Elsa yelled to her companions. The children let loose their grips and drifted four different directions.

Elsa made a thin sheet of ice grow across the cobblestones because the children were still moving. The youngest surfer, a boy, sat down with his legs straight and apart. He rotated on his rear end laughing hysterically.

Elsa slid to a stop next to Anna and looked at her sister triumphantly. Anna looked up at Elsa with a smirk on her face, "Cheater!" she grinned. Elsa covered her mouth with her right hand but could not hide her laughing eyes. The sisters giggled together.

The children raced away. They were heading back up to the higher part of town where the slide began. Some of the adults could be seen carrying their own sleds heading in the same direction. The fun was for everyone young at heart.

There was a familiar voice quickly approaching. "Come on flurry keep up. Oh no! I'm going too fast!" Olaf shot through the market place with no signs of slowing down. "Look out Anna!"

Elsa acted instinctively to protect Anna and created a solid wall of ice two feet high between Olaf and her sister. Olaf smacked into the wall and his whole body compressed like a pancake. He raised his twig of a hand with the thumb up, "I'm good!" in a muffled voice.

The sisters both winced in sympathetic pain for Olaf. But, Olaf was a snowman and could not be hurt—as long as he didn't melt. Anna helped her little friend to his feet and he said, "That was fun! Let's do it again!" But, in a softer voice said, "This time, let's do it without the wall." The sisters resumed their laughter.

It was a beautiful day in late spring; the next spring after the frozen summer. The mid-morning sun shone through white cotton clouds and the air was sweet and crisp. It had stormed the night before and the kingdom of Arendelle had been washed clean; everything was fresh.

After all those years confined to the castle, Elsa and Anna made it a habit to, not only keep the gates open, but to routinely walk through the town of Arendelle. They visited the shops, met with the town's people, and even played with the children.

Later that morning, "Sail Ho!" cried the Harbor Master. A heavily damaged ship limped into the harbor. The foremast had been snapped in half and its rigging lain across the middeck, partially hanging over the starboard side. Many of the other sails were torn or missing. Slowly, the battered ship turned and edged to the dock. There were no flags left flying. Only tattered cloth remained.

Elsa, Anna and many of the town's people stopped what they were doing and walked down to see where the ship came from and who was aboard. As soon as the gangplank bridged the distance between the ship and the dock, a womanly figure scampered across and leaned against the stone wall. Actually, she was more like hugging it. "Land! Stop moving. Why is the land still moving?" cried the woman.

Anna was half a step in front of Elsa as they approached the young woman. Anna wanted to see if she was alright. When Anna stepped closer she recognized her. It was their cousin, "Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel looked over her shoulder with panic still in her eyes. She reached out to Anna and hugged her cousin dearly. "We're alive! Anna! I'm so happy to see you."

"What drama!" said Eugene as he stepped off of the gangplank. "It was just a storm."

Elsa asked, "What happened?"

Rapunzel reached to Elsa for a hug, but stopped short. She remembered how powerful Elsa could be.

Sensing her uneasiness, Elsa took the initiative and pulled Rapunzel into a warm hug. Rapunzel relaxed, smiled and lingered in Elsa's embrace. "You're safe now." Elsa assured her.

Eugene and Rapunzel told their tale of how they barely survived a horrific storm at sea the night before. Most of their belongings were either washed away or tossed overboard. Rapunzel even lost her shoes. But, she didn't mind because they hurt her feet. Besides, going barefoot was something she was use to anyway. Rapunzel pulled up on her dress, lifted her bare left foot and wiggled her toes.

With her left palm down and fingers extended, Elsa called upon her magic. A glowing frost covered Rapunzel's feet and slowly transitioned into comfortable, low healed slippers with snowflake designs on a dark blue material. "Wow!" exclaimed Rapunzel. "A little cold on the toes at first; but Elsa, they're beautiful. Look Eugene. They're comfy too! Thank you."

Rapunzel stopped for a moment and thought. "These won't turn to pumpkins at midnight, will they?"

Elsa gave a coy smile, "Only if you are a princess."

Rapunzel smiled back. But still…in the back of her mind she wondered. "Thank you again your majesty."

Elsa asked Rapunzel and Eugene to address her only as Elsa. After all, they were family.

After observing the display of magic Eugene asked, "What is it with the women in your family? Everyone is magical."

Anna chimed in, "I am perfectly normal." smiling at Elsa and Rapunzel. Eugene wasn't buying it but Anna grabbed Eugene's arm anyway as they walked toward the castle. "You guys are staying with us. It's not like we don't have the room."

Enjoying having another pretty girl hanging on his arm Eugene said, "It's nice to know that I still got it." He made his 'smolder' look. All three ladies looked at each other for a moment then sandwiched Eugene in a three girl hug.

He was surprised at first but then, "I could get use to this!" Eugene said jokingly.

As they were leaving the dock area Elsa asked the Harbor Master and shipwright to do whatever needed to be done to help repair the ship. The Harbor Master estimated that it will take at least a week before the ship would be sea worthy again.

On the way to the castle a group of young girls intercepted Elsa and Anna. One of the girls, Christina, was smiling and wiggling her tooth. "Look Queen Elsa! My tooth is loose."

"Oh, No! Christina! Not before the party!" Elsa exclaimed. The girls ran off giggling.

"Princess Party?" asked Rapunzel.

Anna, still hanging on Eugene's arm, told Rapunzel about the Princess Party that night. "Once a year every girl in Arendelle gets to come to the castle ballroom and be a princess for one night.

"You see" said Elsa, "Every girl is a princess. So this evening, Arendelle will be home to about two dozen princesses!"

"Oh! That sounds like fun." said Rapunzel.

"You're also invited Punz." quipped Anna.

"You too Eugene." added Elsa. "All those young princesses will need a dance partner."

Eugene stopped, "Oh no."

Once inside the castle, they run into Kristoff, who just finished his last ice delivery. Anna introduced him to Rapunzel and Eugene. Kristoff said, "Hello, it's nice to meet you." That was a lot of words for Kristoff. He wasn't one for long conversations.

Rapunzel suddenly remembered that her clothes were lost at sea and she didn't have anything to wear to the party. Eugene tried to take advantage of the situation and excuse himself from the evening's party and his Royal duties, "Oh dear! I don't have anything to wear either. I'm sorry ladies, as for the party—no can do."

"Oh, no you don't!" Kristoff said, "If I have to go to the party, then so do you."

Anna reassured Rapunzel that they should be able to find something in the Royal wardrobe room. "We can find something for everybody." Anna smiled sheepishly at Eugene. The ladies excused themselves and went into the wardrobe room. Before going in, Anna turned to Eugene and Kristoff and suggested that they find something else to do. "This could take a while."

Kristoff asked Eugene, "Fishing?"

"Do you have another pole" asked Eugene.

"Yeah" Replied Kristoff, "Worst case, we could always tie a fishing line to one of Olaf's arms.

"Don't you dare!" Anna called from inside the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eugene looked at Kristoff and said, "Olaf?"

Kristoff just smiled and thought to himself, "He is going to freak out when he meets a talking snowman."

They collected their fishing gear and headed for the stable. "Why are we going this way?" Eugene asked.

"We are picking up a couple of friends." Kristoff smiled.

When they walked into the palace stable Kristoff walked up to Sven, "How's it going buddy? We're going fishing. Do you want to go?"

Sven got excited and danced out of his stall. He stopped, turned around and bayed to a snowman that stood in the corner. Eugene looked puzzled, "A snowman this time of year?"

Olaf looked up at Eugene, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He wrapped his arms around Eugene's upper thighs. Eugene had the same look on his face as if a dangerous snake just wrapped itself around his body.

Kristoff smiled, "Welcome to Arendelle!

The wardrobe consisted of a very large walk-in closet and several trunks. The shelves above contained a large variety of boxes filled with shoes, hats and accessories. The collection contained clothing from present day to several generations past. All you needed to do was view the paintings in the Grand Ballroom. Many of those very dresses could be found in the wardrobe room.

"The first thing we need to do Punz is to match those shoes of yours." Anna grabbed a purple dress with big yellow flowers and green stem designs on it. Of course, it was about 8 sizes too big for Rapunzel.

"No." said Elsa. "That won't do at all. Tonight is a princess party and that does not make her look like a princess."

Anna could not make help but make fun of her sister's attitude. She stood back, put her hands on her hips and said in a high pitched snobbish voice, "Hummm. You're right. That just won't do." She grabbed the dress by its oversized shoulders and yanked it off of Rapunzel and tossed it across the room.

She then looked inside a trunk and pulled out a Spanish style dress, a belt made of coins and chains, a scarf and an over sized comb for the hair. Before Rapunzel knew it she looked like a flamenco dancer.

Rapunzel dropped her arms and shoulders, looked pathetically at Elsa, "Help?"

Elsa jumped in and tried to pull the blouse off over Rapunzel's head while Anna was trying to tuck the tail under the waist of the skirt. A tug-a-war pursued with Rapunzel still inside. Finally, with a mighty yank Elsa pulled the blouse off and stumbled backwards a few steps.

Poor Rapunzel lost her balance and with a 'Yelp' fell into the love seat behind her. She landed with such force that the seat slide back hard against the wall and boxes rained down on her.

"Ouch." Said Rapunzel

"Punz! Are you alright?" asked Anna.

"Not with you two trying to kill me…No!" replied Rapunzel.

All three women stopped and looked blankly at each other and then erupted in laughter.

Rapunzel begged the sisters to let her look through the wardrobe and provide her with scissors, needle and thread. She was, after all, gifted when it came to crafts. After a short while Rapunzel managed to assemble all the material for making her own party dress.

Anna was truly impressed by her resourcefulness. "You would have loved doing crafts with my Mom." She gasped, put her hands over her mouth and regretted the words the second they came out. The words, though innocent, did hurt Elsa.

The one thing Elsa was able to do with her mother was make crafts. But she didn't say anything. Elsa forced a smile and nodded forgiveness toward her sister.

Kristoff lead Eugene, Sven, and Olaf to a lake just East of Arendelle. Eugene never talked to a snowman before, so he had a lot of questions for the little guy.

"So, have you dated any snow woman lately?"

Olaf looked up at Eugene innocently and answered with two questions. "Do you know any snow people? Can you introduce me?"

Eugene was surprised by the questions and searched his mind for an appropriate response. "Well, no I don't. But, if I ever do I'll certainly tell them about you."

Then Eugene became even more inquisitive.

The questions kept coming and Olaf didn't know the answer for many of them. Despite all the teasing, Eugene really did like Olaf. But, Olaf had a way to throw all the questions back on Eugene—in an artful way.

"Does it hurt when you get splinters in your hand?"

Olaf gave Eugene a huge smile, "I don't get splinters; I give them—Hi five!"

Eugene almost fell for it and pulled his hand back just in time. He could not help but laugh.

Kristoff smirked and said, "That's what happens when you test a magical snowman.

They walked along a well worn trail until they come to the edge of a large pond. Kristoff kept walking along the water's edge without saying another word.

Eugene asked, "You're not much for talking. Are you?"

Kristoff turned and walked backwards, looking at Eugene.

"Nope, he's the strong silent type." said Olaf.

Kristoff smiled, "Sorry. There's a boat on the shore ahead."

When they arrived at the boat Kristoff asked Sven and Olaf to stay on shore while he and Eugene rowed out a short distance. Sven found a patch of wild mushrooms to munch on and Olaf ran around chasing butterflies.

"So why do they call it fly fishing when we are really trying to catch fish." asked Eugene.

Kristoff shook his head and laughed softly, "This is going to be interesting."

Eugene stood up to cast his first line and caught Kristoff by more than just his shirt. "Ow" cried Kristoff. Eugene stumbled toward Kristoff in an effort to free the hook. The boat rocked violently and both guys tumbled into the water.

Eugene splashed around in the water, "Great! I survived a storm at sea only to drown in a small pond."

Kristoff told Eugene, "You're in only four feet of water. Stand up." as he pulled the hook from his shoulder. Kristoff asked, "Well, do you know how to start a fire… so we can dry out?"

Eugene brushed the hair out of his eyes, "Say nothing to nobody…ever! Let's just keep this to ourselves." They both laughed and pushed the boat toward the shore.

"What were we fishing for anyway?" asked Eugene.

"Fish" replied Kristoff rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Eugene quipped. "But, at least it's better than trying on clothes."

Kristoff nodded his head in agreement. "Then again… when Anna is involved you never know."

Anna and Rapunzel were having so much fun it did not take long before Elsa felt a little left out. When she turned to leave the room Anna knew she had to stop her. She grabbed a broad-brim lady's hat and plopped it on Elsa's head. "Ooh-la-la!" she exclaimed.

The brim of the hat drooped down hiding Elsa's eyes. She stuck out her lower lip and blew the brim up only to have it drop down over her eyes again. She tilted her head back so that she could see from under the brim and found Anna and Rapunzel laughing at her. Elsa couldn't resist. She pointed a finger at Anna and a blue light shot out. Anna's hair became a frizzed mess with iced tips.

Rapunzel covered her mouth trying to hide her huge open mouth smile. Then Elsa let Rapunzel have it too. Since Rapunzel's hair was short and the ice that formed on the tip of each strand of hair and looked more like a halo hovering around her head.

"No fair!" yelled Rapunzel. "You have powers."

Elsa stomped her right foot on the floor and the room iced over; snow banks littered the room. "Now we can play on even terms. I promise not to use my…" A slush ball struck Elsa on the side of her face.

Anna was already bouncing a second snowball in her hand. "You were saying Sis?" "There's more where that came from and I…" The right side of Anna's face was struck by a snowball and she could feel the ice pack hard in her ear and she could feel more ice slide down her neck. She shivered at the cold.

"Oh gee!" Rapunzel said, "Can I get in on this too?" as she was forming another snowball.

Anna tilted her head to the right and tapped her forehead with the palm of her hand—trying to shake off the effects of the icy slush ball. She looked at Elsa who was smiling. With an evil grin upon her face Anna said, "Oh yeah. Let the games begin."

Eugene sat on the ground holding a piece of bark between his feet. He held a long thin stick between his hands, pressing it into the bark. Rubbing his hands back and forth he tried his best to start a fire. Kristoff just stood back and watched in amazement. "What are you doing?"

Eugene stopped, looked up with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm trying to start a fire."

"Not with that you are not. The bark is too damp and the stick is too brittle."

Eugene ignored Kristoff's comment and kept rubbing the stick until it broke. "OK." said Eugene. "Let's see you start a fire."

Kristoff, still standing, reached up and pulled some moss off of a tree. He knelt down, placed the moss on the twigs Eugene already set up for the fire. He pulled a flint stone from his pocket and held it up so Eugene could see. Then he pulled his knife from its sheath and also showed it to Eugene.

Kristoff dragged the knife across the stone and a spark jump onto the moss. The fire was started. After adding a few more twigs on the fire Eugene asked, "So, is that the trademark of a mountain man?"

Kristoff chuckled, "No. It's art."

Two wine bottle corks floated on the surface of the water. Fishing line encircled the corks and could be followed back toward the shoreline. As the fishing lines neared the shore they raised out of the water and were tied to two sticks—Olaf's hands.

"Keep your hands up Olaf and let me know when you get a bit." Kristoff called.

"OK." Olaf said. "When a fish bits, how will I know?"

Suddenly, Olaf's right arm is tugged hard. "Guys!"

Kristoff and Eugene look up just in time to see his arm get pulled off and sail across the top of the water. Olaf's arm headed directly toward the other side of the pond. "Sven! Get my arm!" yelled Olaf. Sven was grazing near the far side and jumped into the water to intercept the fish. Instead, the fish turned and swam to the North.

Kristoff and Eugene jumped to their feet and ran along the bank until Olaf's arm came close enough to the bank. Kristoff could run fast and was already 30 feet in front of Eugene. He charged into the water but the fish turned around and headed back toward Eugene. "Get it Eugene!"

Eugene threw himself into the air and landed somewhere between the fish and Olaf's arm. He resurfaced with the fishing line in hand and followed it back to reclaim Olaf's arm. "Got it!"

Eugene stood in about three feet of water and reeled in the fish—a rather large trout. He raised the fish up triumphantly. "It looks like I caught the only fish."

"Actually, I caught the fish. You just caught my arm." Olaf laughed. "Hi five!"

The stick in Eugene's hand slapped him in the face. "Oh, sorry." Giggled Olaf.

Eugene chuckled as he climbed out of the water, untied the fish line from the stick and gave it back to Olaf. "There you go buddy." He looked up at Kristoff and said, "Well, back to the fire."

Kristoff shook his head from side to side. "Sorry Pal, the sun is getting low. It's time to head back."

"But, we're soaking wet—again!" objected Eugene.

Kristoff just shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Sorry."

"Well. At least we had more fun than the girls." laughed Eugene.

The Royal Ladies of Arendelle and Corona had each claimed a side of the room where they fortified their positions and fired snowballs at each other. Elsa was on the move and every shot hit its target. "Punz! We don't stand a chance. We need to join forces to defeat the Snow Queen!" cried Anna.

"Coming your way. Cover me!" yelled Rapunzel. Anna stood up and fired two snowballs at Elsa who had moved from behind her barrier. Elsa dodged the first snowball but the second one hit her on her hip. Elsa ran laughing for cover.

Rapunzel made a running dive and slid behind Anna's barrier. She looked up at the ceiling and saw a large wooden beam that stretched across the width of the room, high above the floor. "Perfect!" she thought to herself. "Anna. After this volley give me a boost." Her eyes motioned upward. Anna looked up and smiled.

Rapunzel kicked off her shoes knowing that she was more surefooted without shoes. Both Princesses stood up and fired numerous snowballs to keep Elsa pinned down. Then Anna braced her back against the wall and cupped her hands. Rapunzel was amazingly light as she took a running start, stepped into Anna's hands and Anna launched her. Rapunzel flew straight up and caught hold of the beam. With little effort she pulled herself up.

Anna dove back behind her fort, dodging another one of Elsa's throws. She quickly made three snowballs and threw one back at Elsa. Elsa jumped back behind her barrier. Then Anna tossed the two other snowballs up to Rapunzel.

Elsa, still unaware of Rapunzel's position, ran out from behind her mound of snow and threw twice more at Anna. Rapunzel took aim but lost her balance. The beam was iced over like everything else in the room. Suddenly, with a yelp Rapunzel's feet went out from under her and she fell to the floor.

The Snow Queen acted quickly. Both hands shot straight out, creating a mound of soft snow. Rapunzel fell into the mound without injury. But, the game was still in play.

Rapunzel rolled out of the mound of snow and tried to stand up. The floor was too icy and she found herself sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. She scooped up some snow to make a snowball but realized that she was now an exposed target.

Anna jumped out from behind her barrier and threw a couple of snowballs at Elsa, "Ha-ha!" Then she dropped back behind her barrier for protection. Elsa wasn't having it.

Elsa called upon her magic and produced five normal sized snowballs and tossed them in the air above Anna's position. There they hung for a few seconds until Elsa snapped her fingers. The five snowballs rained down on Anna, "Hey!"

While Elsa's attention was otherwise occupied, Rapunzel turned around and rolled over on her back. She place her bare feet on the wall and pushed as hard as she could. She slid across the icy floor right up to Elsa's feet and purposefully cleared her throat, "Uh-um!"

When Elsa looked down, Rapunzel let loose with her one and only shot. It went right up Elsa's nose! Elsa reeled back and cried, "Truce! TRUCE!"

All three ladies were laughing. Rapunzel sat up and Anna stood up from behind her barrier. Elsa's face was crusted white with snow. Elsa raised her hands artfully and the snow dissipated.

Anna approached Elsa and hugged. "Had enough, have you?" she said laughing.

"Yeah, Truce!" Elsa said holding out her pinky finger.

Anna hooked her pinky finger around her sisters and they shook hands. Without letting go, they both looked at Rapunzel who was standing there not sure what to do. Anna nodded her head toward their hands.

Rapunzel grinned, stepped forward and wrapped her slender pinky finger around cousin's fingers. "It's official Punz! You are now our sister. You're one of us!" Anna said cheerfully.

A smirk grew across Rapunzel's face. "I bet the boys aren't having nearly as much fun as we are."

Kristoff and Eugene snuffed out their campfire, gathered up their belongings and headed for the castle. With every step they made a squish sound and water oozed from their boots. Their clothes were soaking wet and filthy. Olaf rode on Sven's back and laughed at the two men, all the way back to Arendelle.

The sun is nearly set, "We won't make it back in time. The party is starting." said Kristoff.

"Darn! I guess we'll just have to miss the party!" responded Eugene.

Kristoff hung his head, "You don't understand. All those kids are going to be heartbroken. They are expecting to dance with a real live prince."

Eugene stopped, "Really?" He sighed, "If we run we can fashionably late."

Kristoff smiled back. "OK."

Both men started running, slowly at first. Then it became a race. Their feet made the squishing sound all the way back to the castle.

A knock came at the door and startled the three Royal Ladies. Kai, the ever faithful servant, was informing them that the Little Princesses of Arendelle had gathered in the Great Hall. Their presence was required.

Rapunzel looked at the material that she intended to use, "I don't have time to make a dress now." She sadly looked back at her honorary sisters. "Have we really wasted an entire afternoon?"

"No. We didn't." said Elsa. "Stand there, with your arms stretched out—both of you."

"Why"" asked Rapunzel.

Anna got excited and squeaked, "Elsa is going to play Fairy Godmother and we are getting new dresses!" She stood straight, chin up, arms out and eyes closed. "Hit me!"

An evil smile spread across Elsa's face and a snowball formed in her hand.

As the boys race through the streets of Arendelle until Eugene had to stop for a breather. Panting hard, Eugene spotted an older boy walking away from the docks carrying a small fish. "Hey! Mine's bigger." and he held up their catch of the day.

Kristoff pushed the fish down and gave a look that said, 'Don't do that.'

"What's wrong?" asked Eugene.

"I know them. They're poor. That little fish is probably their dinner for tonight." Kristoff replied.

Thoughts of his childhood, growing up in an orphanage, flooded Eugene's memory and suddenly he felt quite ashamed. He handed the fish to Kristoff and rummaged through the hidden pocket in his boot legging. He pulled out several gold coins, "Give me the fish."

Kristoff handed the fish back and watched as Eugene stuffed the coins into the fish's mouth. Then he called to the older boy once more. "Excuse me kind sir. May I speak with you?"

Eugene went on about how he would like to swap fish. "You see. If my wife sees me walking in with a fish this size, she will expect it of me every time I go fishing. So, please, help me out."

Olaf looked at Kristoff, "Who's going to believe that story?"

Eventually, the young lad relented and traded fish. "OK Mister. Your loss." said the boy.

After the boy left, Kristoff beamed a smile at his new friend. "You did a good thing."

Eugene held up the small bass, "I just returned a kind favor."

The boys arrived back at the castle late. The party started nearly an hour before and a small army of princesses waited for their appearance. Rapunzel and Anna stood at the inner gate with their arms crossed and their toes tapping. The boys were dirty from head to toe but they proudly carried their one small bass.

"We might be in trouble" said Eugene.

"You think" replied Kristoff.

As the Kristoff and Eugene drew closer to Anna and Rapunzel, they saw that the ladies wore amazing glittering dresses. They were more traditional than Elsa's but still captivating. Rapunzel's dress hung just off the shoulders, low cut in the back. The skirt was pleated and dropped all the way to the floor. The color captured her love of pink and purple with a sheer snow patterned lace that hung from the waist to the floor.

Anna's dress was very much like Elsa's. The sleeves went all the way to her wrist and the dress form fitted her body, outlined in gold trim. Her skirt was straight and had a slit from the knee down. It displayed her love of different shades of green. Both ladies also wore sheer cloaks, similar to Elsa's, but not as long.

The men just stood there looking at their princesses. Their mouths were open, yet words escaped them.

After a moment of gloating, Anna ordered them to go get changed, "Clothes have already been put out for you."

Kristoff held up the single small bass to show Anna. "Ewe! Go change."

Eugene took the fish from Kristoff and handed it to one of the servants, "Dinner!" The servant was not amused.

The boys headed toward their rooms to clean up. Eugene's boots still made the squishing sound with every step. Anna and Rapunzel stared at their men until they were out of sight. Then the two Royal Ladies looked at each other and doubled over with laughter.

The night was filled of dancing and dining (although bass was not on the menu). Eugene and Kristoff danced every dance with a different princess. Their dance cards were full. Eugene remembered one particular princess with a huge smile and a missing tooth.

They were very popular, and in true spirit, the boys did not disappoint the young princesses. They carried on in an elegant manner. Elsa was busy as the Master of Ceremony and played the role of the Queen; which, of course, she was. By evening's end, every young princess had the time of her life—they were a princess.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the party ended Eugene and Rapunzel took the opportunity to explain the true nature of their voyage. They were on a 'Good Will Tour'. Their mission was to assess the true feelings of each kingdom concerning the event of when Elsa froze everything. Some neighboring kingdoms were very nervous about Queen Elsa's power. Some kingdoms were convinced that she was evil.

Elsa asked Anna, Kristoff, Eugene and Rapunzel to join her where they could talk privately. In the library, Eugene presented Queen Elsa with an official letter from the King of Corona, Rapunzel's father. Elsa read the letter quietly to herself and then shared with Anna and Kristoff. "It is exactly as Eugene said" "Many kingdoms have expressed concern about my powers and my intent." "Some are considering war!"

Rapunzel presented another letter addressed to both Elsa and Anna from her mother the Queen of Corona. Anna read the letter out load.

"_My dears,_

_Do not be overly alarmed by the King's letter. Like most men, he tends to over state and over react to situations. . Ignore the grumpy old men of yester-year and present yourselves with wit and grace (something most of these old coots lack). _

_If you are anything like your mother, you will maintain a calm demeanor and present 'good will' by sending emissaries to the various kingdoms, establish trade and calm nerves. It would be appropriate to visit the kingdom of Corona, first._

_We look forward to seeing you soon. _

_All my love. _

_Queen Primrose of Corona."_

A man of nobility stood in his state room, aboard his ship. He contemplated a map on the wall. He was Prince Gunther of the Southern Isles (1st in line to the thrown). He turned and talked with his youngest brother—Prince Hans. "Your accusations appear to have merit brother. Several eye witness accounts verify your claim that Queen Elsa does possess unimaginable magical powers; and, absolute power corrupts!" Prince Gunther pounded his fist on the table. "If she is evil, she will surely attack her neighboring kingdoms." Hans had successfully planted the seed of suspicion in his oldest brother's mind.

Gunther decided that they must test the queen's willingness to exercise her powers and formulated a plan to capture her. He drew his sword and touched the point of his sword on a specific spot on the map. "We need to get her to come to us. And we will be waiting for her on this island."

Hans asked, "How? How do we get her to come to us?"

Gunther assured his young brother that the opportunity will present itself in good time.

Elsa knew that she must not only send a reply to the King of Corona, but also send a member of the Royal House to deliver the message of 'Good Will'—her sister Anna. Elsa paced back and forth in the library. Rapunzel reminded Elsa that their ship would not be ready for several days. But, when they set sail, Anna will be welcomed to join them.

Elsa stared out the window and became fearful. Hints of snowflakes begin to fall. She confided to Anna, "Momma and Papa's ship went missing during such a voyage."

Anna, sensing Elsa's distress, announced to the others that she, herself, was afraid of sailing the high seas and would, instead, travel overland. She looked directly at Kristoff, "And I know the perfect mountain man that can lead us." Kristoff smiled back.

Elsa also added, "The 'Captain of the Guard' and a small detail of his men will also accompany Anna."

Anna did not hesitate to act quickly. She announced that she would leave in the morning. Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other. Without having to say a word to each other, they agreed to ask Elsa they would ride along with Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa looked at her sister who was hopping around in place, "Anna?"

"YES!" Anna exclaimed. "Oh! This will be so…nice."

That night, Elsa found herself in her father's private library looking through the ancient books of ages gone by. She had been studying the books with the help of the town's scholar. It had been her quest to understand her powers and comprehend their divine purpose. This time she was looking for something very specific.

The next morning Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene mounted their horses. The Captain and three additional guards also climbed into their saddles. Kristoff stood holding his horse but looked sadly at Sven.

He handed Anna the reins and walked over to his four legged friend. "Sorry buddy. I need you and Olaf to stay her and watch after the queen. Can you do that for me?"

Sven hung his head and wondered back to the stable. Kristoff took back the reins and swung up onto the back of his horse. Anna looked around and counted, "There are eight of us. Like a fellowship."

Kristoff, the Captain, and Eugene looked blankly at each other for a second and in unison shook their heads from side to side, "Nah!"

Elsa handed Anna a letter for the King of Corona. She also gave Anna a package—a gift. "This is for your journey. Don't open it until tonight." As curious as Anna could be she decided to follow her sister's instruction. She smiled and nodded to Elsa.

Queen Elsa walked over to the side of the Captain's horse and gently put her hand on his forearm. "Captain, these people are my family. Watch over them. Please." The Captain assured her majesty that he and his men would not disappoint her.

The Captain and Kristoff lead the column of two, followed by Eugene and a guard, Anna and Rapunzel and then the last two guards. The party rode out the front gate and through the streets of Arendelle. Even though this was a secret mission, this was a small town. There were no such things as secrets. The streets were lined with town's people, cheering on the riders as they passed. Many bowed as Princess Anna rode by.

Eugene turned to the guard beside him, "Parades! I just love parades. Don't you?"

Then he spotted the lad from last night. The boy held up a gold coin and mouthed the words, "Thank you." Eugene smiled and waved back.

On the outskirts of Arendelle, a man secretly observed the departing party. He was hiding under the trees and behind the brush. He wrote a few words on a piece of paper and slid down into a ravine out of sight.

At the bottom of the ravine he had some small boxes tied to a wooden backpack. They were cages for carrier pigeons and he was a spy. He reached into a cage and removed a bird. The spy attached the message to the bird's foot and released it into the air. A message has been sent.

Elsa stood at her window and watched the party ride out of view. Then she realized that for the first time ever, she and Anna would truly be apart. Under her breath she whispered her sister's name, "Anna" and bit her lip. It was supposed to be a 3 day ride to the Kingdom of Corona but Anna's party would never arrive.

Elsa, once again, found herself in her father's private library combing over the ancient books of yesteryear. She was continuing her search for answers about her powers. She found one book of considerable interest. It was a book written in Runes; an ancient language of her early ancestors. There she found stories of an old magic that once ruled her land. This was the very book her father used to find the valley where the trolls lived many years before.

As the day turned to evening Elsa returned to her private chambers. She was anxiously looking forward to something special. It had to do with the books in her father's library, old magic and the gift she gave Anna.

Thanks to Kristoff, the party made good time. He found a suitable camping spot near a stream. It was a small clearing but not so big that would leave them exposed. The Captain was adamant about security. After all, he did make a promise to the Queen.

Anna and Rapunzel shared a tent the first night. "Thanks for traveling with me Punz" said Anna. "I was hoping that…" She stopped. "Listen."

The girls heard a faint musical sound. Anna searched around and came upon Elsa's gift. Anna opened the gift and pulled out a beautiful hand-held mirror. Anna and Rapunzel looked into the mirror together. Their image slowly transformed into a likeness of Elsa.

The girls were stunned. Finally, Anna spoke her sister's name. "Elsa?"

The image of Elsa smiled back at her and said, "Hi."

Elsa had figured out a way to stay in contact with her sister during their journey. Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel talked, laughed and giggled late into the night.

The messenger pigeon had arrived in the Kingdom of the Southern Isles. Prince Gunther learned that Princess Anna was traveling overland to the Kingdom of Corona. This was the strategic opportunity that he had been waiting for. Using Princess Anna as bait would insure that Queen Elsa would indeed step into his trap.

Gunther called Hans to his office and told him about Princess Anna's journey. He ordered Hans to capture Anna and her entire party. Hans relished in the prospect of confronting Anna yet again. As he began to walk out of the office, Gunther gave Prince Hans one firm warning, "No harm is to befall the princess or any member of her party." "Is that understood brother?"

Hans frowned and walked out of the room.

It was the second day of the trip and Anna's party was making good time despite the weather. It was mid-morning and the fog had yet to lift; visibility was limited. Kristoff and the Captain were in the lead when they stopped just short of a clearing.

"Something's not right" said the Captain. He looked around suspiciously.

"I don't hear any birds. It is too quiet" replied Kristoff. They looked at each other for a moment. "Go, Go, Go!" said Kristoff.

"Stay away from the clearing" the Captain called to the others.

All eight riders raced through the trees, skirting around the clearing. Just when the Captain thought that they were out of danger a hidden net sprang up from the ground. The first two horses stumble into the net and the Captain and Kristoff were caught. The guards started to dismount to help but the Captain screamed, "Protect the Princess!"

The Guards stayed on their horses and lead the party back from where they came from—at a full run. Another trap was sprung. A rope was stretched across two trees and knocked two Guards from their mounts. Solders appeared from nowhere and surrounded the men.

Eugene lead Anna and Rapunzel through the clearing and crossed a small stream. Dozens of soldiers emerged from the landscape. They were surrounded. Two soldiers grabbed Anna and pulled her from her horse. The last guard charged the soldiers and leaped from his horse onto the men holding Anna. The guard fought valiantly but there were just too many soldiers. The fight was short and the guard was overpowered.

The party had been completely overwhelmed and the remaining riders were pulled off their horses. Anna was fighting mad. "Who are you people?" "Who is responsible for this?" she yelled.

"Ahhhh! You've forgotten me already?" Hans stood on a large bolder, gloating. He told Anna that since he didn't get to marry into the throne that he would have to remove whoever was in his way. "Arendelle will be mine" he proclaimed. Soldiers tied each of the captive's hands and then put sacks over their heads. Anna was now a prisoner.

Anna's party was eventually taken aboard Prince Gunther's ship. The sacks were removed from the captive's heads as the ship set sail for the Southern Isles. "Where are you taking us Hans?" demanded Anna. "Why are you doing this?"

Hans stepped aside and Prince Gunther walked forward. He bowed politely before Princess Anna and welcomed her as a guest aboard his ship. He introduced himself as Prince Gunther of the Southern Isles; first in line for the thrown. He assured Anna that she and her party would not be harmed. He also told them that he would explain himself later that evening.

The men were to be taken below deck and the women would be confined to the Captain's Quarters. That was until Kristoff's hands were untied. He swung his right hand out to the side and backhanded Prince Hans in the face. Then he punched one sailor on the jaw and that sailor went down hard. A fight broke out and soon six of Gunther's men were overpowered by a single mountain man. One sailor drew his sword and prepared to strike. Before he could, Eugene (his hands were still tied) rammed the sailor with his head. The numbers were not in their favor. Kristoff and Eugene were finally subdued.

As Kristoff and Eugene lay on the deck Kristoff asked, "So, was ramming that guy with your head a trademark of a thief?" Eugene winced in pain, "No, it's an art."

Gunther was furious with his crew's inability to keep the prisoners controlled and ordered all the men from Anna's party to be locked up in the brig. Kristoff was clapped in irons. "There will be no more nonsense. That is an order!" bellowed Gunther. "I will explain myself to you people soon enough." Anna and Rapunzel were moved to the Captain's Quarters.

As the princesses were lead away, Prince Gunther bellowed, "Put three men on guard duty for those two women: One will be at the door and the other two will stay in the room and watch them."

Later that evening, the princesses were brought below deck to where the men were being held. Anna saw her belongings on a table near the cells. Rapunzel rushed over to Eugene and embraced him through the cell door. Kristoff was in the same cell but sat on the floor because he was chained to a bulkhead. The Captain and his men were crammed together in the next cell.

Anna asked the Captain if he and his men were alright. The Captain hung his head, "I failed you your Highness."

Anna told the Captain that he had done what was humanly possible and that he and his men performed bravely. She thanked the Captain. Under his breath the Captain vowed to see his mission through.

Prince Gunther walked down the stairs to the lower deck and Hans was right behind him. Gunther told everyone that when this was over, they would all be returned to Arendelle.

Rapunzel asked, "What about me and Eugene? My father will be furious with you!"

"Your father has yet to align himself with our cause. You, being my guest, will give him an incentive to change his mind." Gunther retorted.

Anna asked, "But, what is your cause?"

Gunther explained, "I want to capture the Evil Queen Elsa."

Muffled music could be heard coming from Anna's belongings behind Gunther. He searched through Anna's belongings and found her mirror. Gunther suddenly found himself starring into the face of Queen Elsa herself. They were both startled. But, then he ceased the opportunity.

Elsa asks, "Who are you?"

Gunther politely and formally introduced himself. Elsa demanded to see Anna and the others. Gunther responded, "As you wish." He turned the mirror and moved it around so that Elsa could see his prisoners.

Anna yelled, "Elsa! It's a trap!"

Gunther turned the mirror back on himself. Elsa had an angry look on her face. "What do you want?"

Gunther replied, "I want you."

Prince Gunther explained that he would let Anna and her friends go free; but, only after Elsa came to a deserted island in the Southern Isles. He showed Elsa the map and pointed to Forest Island.

Gunther asked, "Do you know where this island is?"

Elsa replied, "I am familiar with the map."

"Good!" retorted Gunther.

Elsa demanded to speak with Anna. Gunther, instead, slid the mirror into a gunny sack, dropped it to the floor and crushed it under his boot. The mirror was destroyed.

Gunther turned to the shadows of the lower deck and asked, "What do you think?"

A man, taller than most, stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He wore a dark red cloak with a hood and his face was covered with a scarf of the same color. Only his eyes could be seen and they glowed with a shimmer of red.

The man shook his head slowly from side to side, "Trouble", his voice was muffled.

He raised his right hand and it glowed a soft orange that seemed to radiate heat. He pointed at an open lantern and a spark flew from his finger across the room and lit the wick inside, adding more light to the lower deck.

Gunther introduced the mysterious man to Anna and her companions. "This is Valund! He bends metal; creates and destroys with the fire of the underworld. He and my forces will test the true nature of your so-called Queen."

Valund eyed Anna as he pulled on heavy gloves over his hands. Anna was horrified.

Gunther pushed Anna's belongings aside as he prepared to leave. Valund saw Elsa's letter and picked it up. As he broke the wax seal to read it, Anna objected, "That is a private letter to the King of Corona."

Valund merely glanced at Anna then continued to read the letter quietly to himself.

Gunther took Anna by the arm and moved her back, opened the door to the cell that contained Eugene and Kristoff. Then he quietly forced the ladies into the cell.

As he locked the door, Valund handed the letter to Gunther, "Read."

Gunther took the letter and read it; he nodded his head, "Let's go."

As they left, Valund warned Gunther, "Queen Elsa well be coming—soon."

Gunther nodded his head in agreement and ordered his men to the long boats. Only a handful of sailors were left aboard the ship.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a short while, Eugene decided that it was time to make his move. He reached toward Anna's head and plucked a hairpin from her hair.

Anna said, "Hey!"

Eugene apologized and knelt down beside Kristoff. He bent the hairpin and began to work on the lock of Kristoff's irons.

Kristoff asked Eugene, "So, is that a trademark of thieves."

Eugene simply smiled and replied, "Nope. It's an art."

Elsa realized that Gunther had destroyed the mirror and any chance of talking to Anna. She sat in front of her mirror panting hard. Her worst fear had been realized. It took everything within her to control her emotions—to exercise self control. Queen Elsa started to talk to herself, "Stay calm. You can't help Anna if you freeze everything again."

After composing herself, she walked urgently to her father's library to seek out anything useful in the ancient books. She sat down at the table, grabbed quill and paper and began to write franticly. There had to be something useful that could help her and those that she loved.

Back on the ship, Kristoff's irons popped open and he was freed. Eugene placed his index finger against his lips and said, "Shhh!" He picked the lock on the cell door and opened it. The top hinge squealed so he put his hand over the hinge to muffle the sound and continued to slowly open the door. Then he picked the lock of the cell next to him and freed the Captain and his men.

The Captain took the lead and quietly climbed the steps to the top deck. He scope out the positions of the sailors on deck. He turned to the others and whispered, "There are only six sailors on deck. It will be a fair fight for once." Eugene and a guard followed the Captain out onto the right side of the deck. Kristoff lead the other two guards along the left side.

Anna followed the men up the stairs and stayed to the shadows. The galley was next to the stairs and as Rapunzel started to climb she saw something useful and grabbed it. Once on deck she motioned Anna to stay behind her as she followed Eugene's path.

One by one, the sailors were overpowered. All were subdued except one very large man. He knocked the Captain and Guard to the deck and put Eugene in a head lock. Before the sailor could sound the alarm there was a loud clang. The man let Eugene go and turned around. Then everyone heard another, even louder, "CLANG". The man dropped to the deck and Rapunzel stood over him with a cast iron frying pan in her hands. Eugene quipped, "Frying Pans! They work every time." Rapunzel smiled.

In Arendelle, Olaf found Elsa in the library. "What are you doing Elsa?"

Elsa buried her face in her hands, "I should have never let Anna go!" then sobs. Olaf did his best to comfort her. He reminded her that Anna was not alone and that sisters have a special connection. Elsa lifted her head, "That's it! Thank you Olaf!" She pulled one of the large books toward her and looked franticly for a specific page.

The Captain led the group to a successful takeover of the ship. There wasn't any way they could sail such a large ship with so few people. Besides, there were several other ships anchored nearby. They would never get away.

Kristoff looked at the Captain and said, "Queen Elsa is going to need our help. We need to go ashore and help her any way we can." Anna beamed a smile at Kristoff.

There was only one problem. The only boat left was a small dingy. There was only enough room for six people at most. They put Anna and Rapunzel in the dingy and lowered it into the water. The Captain ordered Eugene and Kristoff to climb down into the boat, but they refused.

Kristoff looked seriously at the Captain, "Captain, complete your mission. Besides, Eugene has another plan."

The Captain started to argue the point but knew that once Kristoff had made up his mind he would not be easily persuaded to change it again. Besides, dawn would come soon so time was short. He nodded his head and climbed down into the dingy with his three Guards. As they pushed away from the ship the Captain quietly called back to Kristoff, "Meet you at high ground."

As the small boat silently rowed to shore, Eugene and Kristoff looked over at some planks, small barrels and ropes. Eugene and Kristoff tied the empty barrels and planks together with rope forming a makeshift raft. Before long, two figures appeared to be standing on water.

As they paddled toward shore the boys started whispering to each other.

Kristoff quietly said, "I can't believe your idea worked."

Eugene whispered back, "I think I just created a new sport."

"It will never catch on." Kristoff said mockingly.

When the dingy made shore the Captain swamped the boat then led the party to high ground. It didn't take long for them to climb to a vantage point. He realized that they were, indeed, on a small island little more than a half mile across. The shoreline was lined with trees and there was a clearing in the middle of the island. The clearing was approximately seventy-five yards across. From the position where the Captain was hiding, there was an outcropping of large boulders, about 20 yards from their tree line.

There was only one beach suitable for landing a boat on and from there, a trail lead right to the center of the meadow. Along the far side of the clearing there were small cannons set up and at least 300 men—soldiers.

Anna said, "This is the trap. Elsa!"

"They are expecting Queen Elsa to arrive at the beach. They'll try to catch her in crossfire." The Captain said, pointing toward the beach. People were starting to stand so they could see. He ordered everyone to stay low to the ground and out of sight.

Rapunzel asked the Captain, "What can we do to help?"

"Nothing!" a familiar voice came from behind them. Hans stood proudly with his sword drawn and he had several soldiers with him. Once again the Captain was at a disadvantage and had no choice but to surrender—for sake of the princesses. Hans had captured them again and his men paraded the guards, Rapunzel, and Anna across the meadow for everyone to see.

"Where are your two peasant friends?" asked Hans. He wanted to know where Eugene and Kristoff were.

The Captain answered before anyone else could, "There wasn't enough room in the boat. We left them behind."

"It's just as well. They're pretty much useless anyway." Hans gloated.

The sun rose in the east and the sky was red. But directly over the island winter storm clouds began to appear—and they were growing in intensity. "Storm is a brewing!" called a soldier.

"That's not a storm. That is my sister" said Anna. She was hoping to instill a little fear in the hearts of their enemy. It worked. The soldiers were very nervous. In the meadow the outcropping of boulders began to frost over.

In Arendelle, Elsa stood before a stone wall in the Great Room. She had gathered the remaining palace guards who stood behind her. They were all carrying their shields. She put her left hand on the stone wall and it instantly covered with frost. She then stomped her right foot. The Wall became ice, smooth as glass. She spoke Anna's name in a way never spoken before. As she said her sister's name frost accompanied every syllable and traveled across the iced wall. The wall started to look just like an open window.

Elsa and the palace guards were looking from the place where the boulders were and could clearly see the meadow, the enemy soldiers and Anna. Queen Elsa nervously put her hand on the ice window and her it passed through. She pulled her hand back slowly and turned to the palace guards.

Elsa took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second and then looked at her guards, "I'm going to try to talk to Prince Gunther and save my sister. I will understand if you choose not to follow. But, if you do, hold your line. You are all that stands between them and Arendelle."

A little cloud hung in the air behind the palace guards. Elsa stepped around the guards to find Olaf standing there, "Olaf!" She knelt down to bring herself eye level with the snowman. She took his twig hand gently and said, "You have to stay here. OK?"

Olaf objected, "But, I want to go."

"You can't! You just can't. You have to stay her." Elsa said forcefully.

Olaf hung his head in sadness.

The queen put her hand on her little friends face and lifted it up, "I care about you. I need you safe. Please?"

Elsa stood up and walked back to the wall. She sighed, looked at her guards and nodded. The Queen of Arendelle turned and stepped through the portal.

Olaf suddenly found himself standing in the Great Hall all by himself. He looked through the portal and gasped. Olaf ran out of the Hall screaming, "Sven!"

Kristoff and Eugene did not land on the beach. Instead, they scampered over the rocks and stayed off the well worn trail. They came to the meadow just behind the soldiers and cannons.

Both men studied the situation. They saw two stacks of gun powder behind the cannons. One was to the left and the other was to the right. They could also see Anna, Rapunzel, the Captain and his guards. They had already been captured and were being held in front of the line of soldiers. In the center of the meadow Queen Elsa suddenly emerged from where the boulders were.

Eugene looked at Kristoff and whispered, "Oh! This is bad. This is very, very bad."

Elsa walked toward Anna and the others. Her hands were clasped together; one on top of the other. Her chin was held high and her back was straight. She stopped after a few steps and turned to look back. Every one of the palace guards had followed her through the portal.

Elsa marveled at the bravery of her loyal palace guards. She motioned to them to stop and wait, "Above all else, protect my sister Anna and the members of her party. Your orders are to get them safely back to Arendelle."

She turned and continued to walk across the meadow. Fear danced in the hearts of her enemy as she walked in a stately manner leaving a trail of frost. Elsa was confident, determined and in control. She stopped at the very center of the meadow and called, "Prince Gunther, I am here!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We could blow the gun powder and distract everyone's attention" suggested Kristoff.

"Yeah, but it's too well guarded. We won't be able to get close enough to set it off." replied Eugene. Then Kristoff pointed to a neatly organized rack of crossbows.

Eugene smiled, "There is hope for you yet. Do you have a match?"

"Says the man who couldn't start a fire." Kristoff chided.

Eugene snuck past two guards and made it to the rack and took two crossbows and some bolts (the short arrows that are used in crossbows). It wasn't long before he returned to Kristoff. The cleaver thief's prowess had paid off.

Kristoff took one of the crossbows and loaded a bolt. He looked back at Eugene; they both had serious looks on their faces. "Ready?"

Eugene nodded his head, "I'll go left…" and Kristoff finished, "and I'll go right."

Eugene waved a fist in front of him, as if he was waiting for something. Kristoff look bewildered and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, come on! You don't even know what a fist bump is?"

Kristoff made a fist and waved it around in front of his chest. Eugene tapped his fist against Kristoff's and pulled his wide open hand away. Kristoff still had a confused look on his face. "Never mind" said Eugene rolling his eyes. Under his breath he muttered, "Kill Joy!" The two went their separate ways.

Elsa stopped halfway to Anna. Gunther marched forward—but only part way. Prince Hans was at his side; they stood upon a small mound that gave them a little extra elevation. Gunther turned and looked directly at Hans, "Remember your place in all of this little brother. Nothing happens unless I give the signal."

A quiet stillness descended upon the meadow. Two royal leaders stood poised, ready for battle; soldiers waited for their order; two heroes lurked in the shadows; captives waited to be freed; palace guards stood ready to defend their own; and, one brave woman stood in the middle of a meadow—all alone.

The reindeer stood in the corner of his stall, still sulking, when Olaf ran into the stable calling for Sven, "Kristoff and Anna are in trouble!" Sven's head shot up. "We have to get back into the Great Hall." The reindeer just stared at him and grunted. "No. Elsa made a passage in the Great Hall, Really!"

Sven just stood there and looked at Olaf. Finally Olaf said, "They are all surrounded by mean soldiers! They are in danger!"

Sven bolted for the door while Olaf grabbed his antler and swung up on his back. The two raced across the courtyard to the entrance to the castle. But a servant blocked the doorway, "Animals are not allowed in the castle."

Sven lowered his head and Olaf said, "I get your point but Sven has more points than you do."

The servant swallowed hard and retreated as Sven walked through the door way. They continued to the Great Hall and stopped before the window in the wall, "Wait! We have to wait…" said Olaf. The mighty reindeer bayed quietly and watched the scene unfold before them.

Storm clouds swirled overhead and the temperature dropped considerably on the island. All eyes were on Queen Elsa. Kristoff and Eugene had no problem taking up positions near their respective targets. They waited for the most opportune moment. Then they would ignite the gun powder with flaming arrows on the fly—if necessary.

Elsa maintained her poise, "Release my sister. Please."

Hans chuckled at the request. However, Prince Gunther was a man of his word, "Of course." and waved his hand to his soldiers. "Let them go."

Hans could not believe his ears, "WHAT!" Gunther once again reminded his brother to 'mind his place'.

Gunther turned his full attention to Elsa, "You will now surrender yourself to me."

Hans quickly added, "And Arendelle."

"No! Just Queen Elsa!" growled Gunther, "Brother, our duty is to protect the other kingdoms from her powers. We are not on a conquest!"

Hans growled in spite.

Anna, Rapunzel, the Captain, and the guards walked toward the other Palace Guards and toward freedom. As Anna passed her sister she stopped and looked anxiously at Elsa, "Elsa?"

Elsa smiled at her little sister and motioned with her left hand to keep moving. Anna reluctantly continued toward the portal, biting her lower lip the entire way.

Elsa turned and spoke specifically to Gunther. "I want nothing but peace for myself, Anna, and Arendelle. What would you have me do to…"

"NOW!" yelled Hans.

A large net sprang up into the air and arced toward Elsa. She swung her right hand and the net froze like a giant web. It then collapsed under the weight of the ice. Elsa drove her left hand forward and a narrow trail of ice quickly moved across the ground toward Gunther. The ground below Gunther and Hans iced over and a column of ice rose out of the ground.

Hans leaped to safety but Gunther was lifted fifteen feet into the air. Then the top of the column tilted and Gunther fell to the ground below. He struggled to get back on his feet but he held his right shoulder in pain and collapsed to the ground. Gunther was out of the fight, leaving Hans in charge. The battle had begun.

Hans pointed toward Anna and issued an order, "Stop them! ATTACK!"

The cannon crews prepared to fire but flaming arrows found their mark and the stock piles of gun powder exploded. Smoke from the burned powder spread across the tree line, making it hard to see and breath.

The palace guards started to advance in a line when and extremely unusual sight presented itself. A reindeer with a snowman rider bounded over the guard's heads and charged across the field. Olaf could be heard yelling, "Hold on guys! We're coming!"

An officer with his sword at the ready charged at Kristoff and swung. Kristoff ducked under the officer's right arm and body slammed him with his shoulder. The officer landed on his back and yelled an order to his men, "Stop him!"

One soldier dropped to one knee, loaded a bold in his crossbow and prepared to fire. But, he didn't get the chance. A reindeer swung his antlers to the left sending the soldier flying into the brush. "Get on!" yelled Olaf.

Kristoff swung up the back of Sven and patted him on the neck, "Thanks buddy. Now, let save Eugene."

Even with all the smoke hanging in the air it wasn't hard to figure out where Eugene was. They could hear him saying, "You should know that five against one is not a fair fight!" Sven barged in spinning and swinging his mighty antlers. All five soldiers suffered the consequences.

However, one was able to set back up with a crossbow in hand only to find his face covered in snow. Olaf threw himself off of Sven, "Talk to my butt!"

Eugene sung up behind Kristoff while Kristoff leaned over to grab hold of Olaf, "Can Sven carry us all?"

"We're going to find out!" Kristoff yelled. They charged passed the confused soldiers of the front line and raced toward Anna.

Eugene told Kristoff "You know I always got your back. But, I am not comfortable with that right now."

Archers took a knee; aimed their crossbows and let loose their arrows. As Sven passed her by Elsa waved her right hand upward. A large wall of ice shot up from the ground and stopped the arrows.

Storm clouds circled round and descended to ground level, ever winding tight around the Snow Queen. With a forward thrust from her hands Ice shot out toward the cannons. The heavy weapons flew up and back into the trees behind them. Elsa turned the tide of the battle. Some of the soldiers were running for cover.

The boys jump from the back of Sven and rushed their ladies toward the portal. The palace guards ran forward and put themselves between the enemy and Anna's party.

Hans ordered another volley and arrows sailed through the air, and passed over the wall of ice. The Palace Guard stood their ground when the Captain screamed, "WALL!" Their shields formed a barrier between Anna's group and the falling arrows. Every arrow was deflected.

Another flight of arrows streaked toward Elsa. She twisted her body to the left with her right hand high above her head and her left hand reaching out as far as possible. Blue ice sprayed into the air and turned the arrows to snow dust.

Elsa yelled, "Enough of this!" She stomped her right foot to the ground and a massive ice rift drove across the meadow like a tidal wave crashing onto a beach. The archers just looked up in horror. But, a blast of fire intercepted the ice and the rift fizzled out.

Elsa quickly looked to her left and saw a man wearing a red cloak and hood. He stood next to a tree at the edge of the meadow. His hands were aglow with fire. The mysterious man of fire had made his presence known. Valund was on the field of battle.

Elsa stood is disbelief. She never considered the possibility that another person with magical powers existed. Even the enemy troops stood mesmerized; watching the two wielders of power poised for battle.

Elsa shot a blast of blue ice at Valund but he knocked it away with the back of his hand. He countered with a massive ball of fire. She leaned back and used both hands to block. The fireball exploded into a cloud of steam. She didn't wait. Elsa stomped her left foot on the ground and ice tracked across the ground and encased Valund inside a solid mound of ice. After a few seconds the ice blew apart and Valund was surrounded by an aura of fire.

Elsa took a step back. She was unnerved because she had never confronted anyone with a power equal to hers. She looked back at Anna who was standing at the portal.

Under her breath Anna look at her sister with worry in her eyes, "Elsa. No."

Elsa smiled at her sister. She thought to herself, 'at least Anna would be safe.'

Elsa turned toward Valund, leaned forward with both hands wide open and she showered her foe with a continuous stream of blue ice. She used everything she had. Valund did the same with an ever increasing blast of heat. Clouds of steam rose over the meadow—their powers were equal.

Hans became angry with his troops as they just stood there watching the fight unfold, "Attack!"

Kristoff grabbed Anna by her waist and pulled her closer to the portal. Anna resisted but Kristoff was too strong. She cried, "No! No!" Rapunzel followed after them. The palace guard, still forming a wall with their shields, reluctantly retreated toward the portal. Enemy troops were nearly on top of them.

Eugene stopped by the portal and yelled, "Elsa! We're safe! Let it go!"

Elsa reached back with her right hand and created a mountain of snow between the charging troops and her brave palace guard. But, Valund sent a blast of fire at the mountain and the snow became a sea of water. Elsa countered the move by stomping her right foot and the water turned to ice trapping the enemy soldiers feet ankle deep in ice. Anna and the others made it through the portal and were safe in Arendelle.

Valund saw his opening and hurled a smaller fireball at Elsa. This one struck the Queen on her left front side. She stumbled back a few steps and dropped to one knee. The storm clouds dissipated as Elsa's powers faded. The hit was more than just a ball of fire; it was ancient magic. Seeing that Elsa was injured, Hans and some of his troops closed in on her.

The Captain, still at the portal, realized that his mission was complete. Everyone in his charge was safe within the castle walls; everyone except the queen. She was still on the battlefield. Now his only duty was to protect the Queen of Arendelle.

"My Queen!" called the Captain as he charged back to rescue Elsa.

The Captain ran the short distance to the stricken Queen, who was clutching her side. The archers sent more arrows toward the Queen but the Captain shielded her with his own body. He waited for the inevitable to happen—it didn't. The arrows never struck their target. A wall of fire spread across the sky and the arrows turned to ash.

The Captain looked at Valund in disbelief. But, he didn't have time to deal with this unexpected gift. The brave Captain helped Elsa to her feet and tried to help her run but she couldn't make her legs work. The Captain yelled, "Move your butt woman!"

Elsa was stunned and could not make her legs move, "Save yourself Captain. That's an order."

"I'm sorry you majesty. I can't hear you."

Kristoff came charging out of the portal carrying a shield and was at the Captain and Elsa in no time. The Mountain man picked up Elsa with no effort and passed the shield to the Captain. The Captain followed holding the shield high to protect the queen. Kristoff and Elsa made it back to Arendelle; but, not the Captain.

The Captain of the Royal Guard of Arendelle knew that the portal had to be closed; and, he realized that the Queen was not able close it. Elsa was injured. The Captain forced the edge of the shield against the boulder and dragged it across the face, scraping off the ice. One stroke; two strokes; three strokes, the portal was closed enough to keep anyone from passing through.

In Arendelle, Queen Elsa, though injured, recovered enough to stand on her own legs. That was when she realized that the good Captain was trapped on the other side of the portal. She told the others that she was fine and broke away from Kristoff hold. She staggered to the portal and placed her hand on the wall. Frost covered the opening and turned to ice once more. She turned to Eugene and asked him to bring back their hero home.

In the meadow, the Captain finished scrapping off the ice and turned to find Valund standing next to him. The Captain dropped the shield and stood defiantly tall, "I have no regrets."

Valund nodded his head and said, "Respect."

Just then, the boulder frosted over and Eugene stepped part way through the portal, "Excuse me. We left something here. Oh, Captain!" He grabbed the Captain's arm and pulled him through to Arendelle.

When the two men fell through the portal, Eugene yelled, "Close it! Close it!"

Elsa stood in front of the portal and placed her hand on the wall. Then she stepped back in horror. Valund was standing on the other side, starring at Elsa. Fire danced in his eyes.

The palace guards ran forward forming a line of shields protecting those that were behind them. Elsa put her hands on the shoulders of two of her guards who let her through. Elsa placed herself between Valund and her people.

They stood there silently and neither of them moved. They were a hundred miles apart; yet, they were only inches from each other. Anna and Rapunzel both gasped. Finally, Elsa stood up straight and tall in defiance. Valund's eyes scanned the people behind Elsa then solely on the Queen of Arendelle.

Behind Valund, Hans could be heard driving his men forward. He meant to push through to Arendelle and finish the fight. Valund looked over his right shoulder for a moment and then looked at Elsa one last time. He raised his right hand, all afire, and placed in on the boulder. The portal melted away and was closed.

Gunther recovered from his fall and joined Hans and Valund at the boulders. He still held his injured shoulder. He was visibly angry, "This is not the plan that we discussed Valund. Instead you spared the evil queen and even helped her escape. I can be angry with Hans; but, what you have done is unforgiveable. Your services are no longer required. You are banished from the Southern Isles!"

The battle was over and it was all for not.

In Arendelle, the Captain asked, "Why did he close the portal? He could have easily conquered us."

Eugene answered, "Who cares? We are safe now." Everyone started to congratulate each other, except Queen Elsa. Her knees finally buckled and she collapsed. Kristoff caught her and gently lowered her to the floor.

"Elsa!" cried Anna as she knelt down beside her sister.

Then she saw the darkness upon Elsa's side. It was some type of black soot and her dress had been severely singed. Anna looked helplessly at Kristoff.

Kristoff looked back shaking his head, "This is not an ordinary wound. This is magic on magic."

Anna cradled her sister's head in her lap. Although they had escaped the trap, Queen Elsa laid injured, her fate uncertain.


	6. Chapter 5

FROZEN 2: FIRE & ICE

**Chapter 5**

Inside the Great Hall in Arendelle Castle, people stood around their Queen. She had somehow accomplished the impossible. She tried to negotiate a peace and was attacked. Although she could have easily fled, she stayed and protected those that she loved. Elsa had suffered a magical blow that severely injured her. She lay motionless after sacrificing herself to save her sister and companions.

Rapunzel turned into Eugene's arms and cried. There were tears in everyone's eyes, even the least emotional; the Captain of the Guard. Anna cried softly, "I've got you Elsa. I've got you. Don't leave me."

Elsa looked up at her sister and smiled through the pain, "You will make a good queen Anna." Her eyes closed and she became limp.

Eugene grabbed Rapunzel by her shoulders and held her at arm's length, "Punz, your tears. They have mystical healing powers!" Rapunzel wasn't sure if it would work because it happened only once before.

"Punz, please try. She's my sister" Anna pleaded.

Kristoff moved aside and Rapunzel knelt down beside Elsa. Seeing Elsa like this tore at Rapunzel's heart and she sobbed softly. She picked up the queen's left hand and caressed it with her hands and cheek. Rapunzel's tears rained over her face and Elsa's hand. She began to sing.

_**Flower gleam and glow,**_

_**Let your power shine,**_

_**Make the clock reverse,**_

_**Bring back what once was mine.**_

_**Heal what has been hurt,**_

_**Change the fates design,**_

_**Save what has been lost,**_

_**Bring back what once was mine,**_

_**What once was mine.**_

Everyone held their breath and hoped. Nothing happened.

Anna started to cry harder, "Punz, again!"

Rapunzel sang the incantation again but this time Anna tried to sing too. Anna's beautiful voice failed. Her grief was too strong and her tears fell on Elsa's face. Rapunzel paused and her chest rose and fell in sorrow. Then a raspy, out of tune, voice started the incantation again. It was the Captain.

He put his hand on Eugene's shoulder and Eugene joined in. Their voices quickly grew into a full chorus. Everyone held hands and sang with their hearts. When the song ended the crowd hung their heads in silence.

Suddenly, amber light began to envelope the room, circling around every person there. The legendary flower of Corona blossomed from Elsa's body. Then the amber light turned blue and then into flurries of snow. As the last blue snowflake faded away Elsa opened her eyes.

Anna stroked Elsa's cheeks and then hugged her sister dearly. Then she reached over to Rapunzel, squeezed her hand and whispered, "Thank you, Sis".

Anna looked down at Elsa, "You sacrificed yourself for me?—for us?"

Elsa responded in a weak voice, "I love you. I love all of you."

Tears of joy filled every eye in the room. Never was a queen so loved.

Anna looked seriously at her sister as she wiped her tears away, "Let's get something perfectly clear. O.K.? I never want to be the queen. So, you had better stick around because I don't think anyone else wants the job." Anna smiled through tear filled eyes.

Elsa was terribly weakened by the ordeal and needed to rest. Kristoff picked the queen up and gently carried her to her chambers. Anna followed Kristoff but stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned to the loyal crowd, still standing in the room. Anna used the palm of her hands to push the tears off her cheeks. She stood there for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally the words came to her, "What can I say to the people who save me and my sisters. Thank you. I love you all."

Anna broke all protocol by pulling the skirt of her dress out to the sides and bowed to her subjects. Then she ran to catch up with her sister. Everyone just stood for a minute. Not even the Captain could find the proper words. Finally, he turned to his palace guards, "Secure your stations and stand by."

When Kristoff got Elsa to her chambers he let Anna and Rapunzel take over. The Royal Princesses carefully tended to Elsa and put her in bed. The staff had brought in soup and bread for Elsa and encouraged her to eat.

"I feel fine, really." Elsa said to Anna, "I'm just… a little tired". Then a serious look came over her face, "I'm worried about what is yet to come. You know—Gunther. He is going to eventually come to Arendelle."

Anna just wanted her big sister to rest, "We'll worry about that tomorrow."

Olaf was allowed in the room and he sat close to Elsa's head. Olaf asked, "Elsa, would you like to share my flurry?" Elsa let her head rest against the pillow slightly tilted toward Olaf. The cold felt good.

"Of course." said Anna. She called to Kristoff who came barging into the room almost immediately. "We need ice—lots of ice."

Kristoff quickly left to comply with Anna's order and Anna looked at Rapunzel, "Well, she is the Snow Queen."

Ice was placed around Elsa's bed and the room had cooled down enough to be of comfort for the queen. But, she was still unnerved by the battle. So, Anna and Rapunzel sang a traditional folk song together and Elsa finally drifted off to sleep. The Great Queen of Arendelle slept for several days.

Prince Gunther sat in a high back chair, his shoulder bandaged. Hans walked in as requested, "You summoned me?"

Gunther looked up, "Yes I did. You were right about Queen Elsa's power. We need more resources to defeat her. We need…allies."

Hans smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

Gunther held up a sealed letter, "I have a mission for you. But, before you leave I need to give you fair warning. Beware of greed Hans. Greed has no allies and it carries and ugly stick."

Hans pretended to be humble, "Very well brother. I will head your warning. Now, tell me about this mission you are sending me on."

Elsa continued to sleep and Olaf continued to share his flurry. When Elsa finally woke, Anna ordered the Royal Flag of Arendelle to fly at full mast. The church bells rang and the town's people gathered in the palace square below Elsa's window.

Anna helped Elsa over to the window and the queen waved to her people below. The crowd cheered wildly! As Rapunzel burst into the room she heard Elsa retort, "Four days! I slept for four days!"

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Elsa, "I was hoping that you would wake up before we left."

Anna looked at Rapunzel and asked, "So, you are off then."

Rapunzel pulled away from Elsa's hug but still held her hands. She explained that she had to get back to the kingdom of Corona and tell her father what really happened. Anna hugged Rapunzel and said, "I wish we had another mirror to give you." They both laughed softly.

Anna left Elsa in her chambers and followed Rapunzel out. Anna said her final 'Goodbye' in the Ballroom as she stood next to her sister's throne, "I would see you off at the docks but I don't want to be far from Elsa." Rapunzel then Eugene hugged Anna goodbye.

Anna gave Rapunzel a letter for her father, the King of Corona. As Rapunzel and Eugene departed, they told Anna that they would always stand with Arendelle and promised to return soon.

Anna stood by the throne and contemplated life for a while. Suddenly, the castle was all too quiet—and lonely. She went to the kitchen and picked up a tray of food. Anna wanted to carry the food tray herself and deliver it to Elsa.

When Anna walked into the Queen's chambers, Elsa looked up and exclaimed, "What service!" and laughed, "Thank you."

Anna enticed her sister to eat her lunch. Elsa sat down at the table by the window.

As Anna sat down across from her Elsa asked, "So, what's new?"

The Duke of Weselton received a visitor of high standing. Prince Hans entered the Duke's office and presented a sealed letter. "I think I know why you are here. Let's see if I'm right." said the Duke. He broke the seal and read the letter.

After a few minutes the Duke sat down behind his massive mahogany desk and stared at Prince Hans, "Please sit down your highness. I have a proposition for you."

Hans sat down, "I'm all ears."

The Duke tapped his finger tips together, "Attacking Arendelle Castle and capturing the Queen will be no small feat. She is extremely powerful. So, why should I support you and your brother in this campaign? Hummm?"

Hans played the safe card, "It is our duty to protect the other kingdoms from Queen Elsa and her bumbling sister. Don't you agree?"

The Duke pounded his fist on the table, "What is in it for me? And you, I might add, should be asking what is in it for you?"

Hans thought for a moment, "I want a kingdom of my own. I want Arendelle!"

"And I want a sizable share of the coffers. This action will be expensive and there must be a sizable profit for me. So, let's be frank. This is business." The Duke was about to play his trump card.

Hans had foreseen his next move and decided to tip negotiations in his favor, "Once I am King, Tributes will be paid to my allies. It's the least I can do to express gratitude for those that help me secure the throne. It will be worth your while."

The Duke was irritated by Hans' bold move, "I want seventy percent of Arendelle's coffers!"

Hans stood up in defiance, "It will be forty percent after I am crowned; or, I'll take my offer elsewhere."

The Duke stood up and extended his hand, "You drive a hard bargain. You will be a good king."

4


	7. Chapter 6

FROZEN 2: FIRE & ICE

**Chapter 6**

Anna told Elsa that everything had pretty much returned to normal, "Kristoff is nearly caught up with his ice deliveries and little Christina's missing tooth is starting to grow in. Then she added, "And, there is the part about the Queen being some kind of crazy heroin." She smiled and batted her eyes at her sister.

Elsa asked, "Really?"

Anna added, "Oh yeah. There was also a new person in town. Old Bjorn, the blacksmith, finally found an apprentice. He arrived just a few days ago.

"Apprentice?" Elsa asked.

Anna giggled, "Yeah…Dreamy". She batted her eyes again.

"Dreamy?" Elsa asked.

Anna blushed and quickly responded, "…or so I'm told."

Elsa eyed Anna suspiciously, "…so you were told?" Elsa grinned.

Elsa did not have much of an appetite and was still a little unsteady when she stood up. Anna jumped to her feet and reached for her sister. Elsa assured Anna that she was alright and that she would just have to go slow. Elsa leaned over the table toward Anna, "Perhaps we should go into town tomorrow and see this…new tooth." The sisters smiled at each other.

The next morning Queen Elsa was feeling much better but decided to refrain from using magic for a while. Since her signature dress was ruined in the battle, she had to resort to the more traditional clothes in her wardrobe.

When Elsa changed she quietly gasped at the scares on Elsa's side. Apparently, mystical injuries don't heal as well as traditional wounds. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about what Elsa had done for her. Now, she loved her sister more than ever.

When Elsa finally got dressed she looked at Anna with a pouting face, "I miss my dress."

Anna came back with a request, "When you feel better perhaps you could make me another one?" Elsa grinned.

Elsa and Anna walked together through the open gates and into town unannounced. But, it didn't stay unannounced for long. People gathered around wanting to meet their brave Queen.

Anna told her sister, "It didn't take long for the story of our adventure to get out. You are a folk hero!"

The Royal Sisters greeted everyone and moved from shop to shop. They found a group of girls playing and one of them had a new tooth growing in. Christina and her playmates wanted Elsa to make another ice slide. But, Elsa wasn't sure if she would be able to and begged for forgiveness. The children understood and gave Elsa flowers that they had collected. Elsa was touched by their kindness.

Everywhere Elsa went a crowd gathered. She never felt so loved and the experience made her feel better about herself. As they made their way through town people talked about the hottest news in town—the new apprentice. He was hardworking, kind, a mystery, and he was dreamy. Sometimes, he even played with the children.

Elsa could hear a faint sound coming from the edge of town; the sound of a hammer striking an anvil in a hypnotic rhythm that resonated louder as they drew near the blacksmith shop. The front doors were swung wide open exposing the entire shop, as viewed from the street.

The crowd stopped in front of the shop and they could see a young man striking metal on his anvil. He pounded a horseshoe into shape to the tune of a popular folk song. Anna could not resist and joined in chorus for the last few words, then giggled.

Bjorn brought forward his new apprentice to meet the Queen.

He made a formal introduction, "Your majesty, may I present my new apprentice."

The young man was taller than most and quite handsome. He approached Queen Elsa, leaned down to his right to set his hammer down on the ground and then bowed.

Bjorn continued, "This is Fredrick Smith."

Queen Elsa gave a pleasant smile and said, "Hi."

Fredrick was shy so he followed formal protocol. He bowed, "You're…You're Majesty." He was visibly a little nervous.

Elsa welcomed him to Arendelle, "I hope you will like it here. Do you plan to stay long?"

Fredrick was captivated by her eyes and could only manage to nod his head yes. Bjorn nudged Fredrick.

He looked at Bjorn and said, "Oh! I love it here. I'll stay as long as Bjorn will be my master—as long as I can be of use to the people of Arendelle."

Elsa told him that she was glad he was there. She bowed slightly, turned and walked away. The crowd followed.

Fredrick bent over to pick up his hammer and then stood tall. He looked at the crowd that was leaving and he watched Queen Elsa. Elsa was interacting with the people in the crowd but still managed to look back through the sea of people and smiled at Fredrick.

That night Elsa sat at her window. She could hear the faint ringing of Fredrick's hammer. Suddenly, she found herself singing out load. It was the Folksong Fredrick sung earlier that day.

Anna walked up behind Elsa unnoticed. She could not help herself and once again chimed in for the last few words of the song. Elsa had the look of a child who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She was busted!

Anna sat down beside her sister and leaned over toward her, "Go talk to him."

Elsa buried her face in her hands out of frustration and embarrassment, "Arugh!"

Queen Elsa wasn't sure if her feelings were guiding her or fooling her. She was conflicted. She called for Olaf.

When he trotted into the room she asked,"Olaf, you are a love expert, right?"

Olaf answered, "Yeah. Why?"

She asked him to tell her how two people make a connection. Anna squeaked with excitement.

Olaf said, "You can't make it happen; it just does."

He asked if she was talking about her meeting with the apprentice Fredrick. The queen nodded, "Yes."

Olaf continued, "When you two parted, did he look back at you? And, when you left, did you look back at him?"

Elsa answered, "I think so..." She smiled,"…and yes to the second question."

Olaf looked hard and long at Elsa. She had just answered her own question.

Elsa started pacing back and forth in front of the window. She looked out the window for a moment, "But, how do I…" She sighed.

Olaf looked up at her and said, "A man has to eat." He then looked out the window with her.

The Queen thrust her hands downward and said, "No! I can't be seen; I shouldn't be seen. I mean…I'm the Queen!" Anna and Olaf both give her the 'duh' look.

Anna reminded her of a few simple facts, "Look. I'm dating a mountain man. Punz married a notorious thief. What's the big deal? So, Fredrick is a blacksmith. Breaking rules is something that runs in our family."

Elsa didn't want to parade out the front gate, "No it just won't work." She paced back and forth ringing her hands.

Finally, Anna suggested using the side gate.

Elsa looked puzzled, "Side gate?"

Anna retorted, "Oh, that's right. You locked yourself in your room all those years. So, I'll just have to go with you!"

Elsa started to panic, "But, what do I take? You know…food!"

Olaf lifted his head up as high as he could reach, "Wine".

Anna added, "Crackers."

Olaf, "Wine."

Anna, "Sausages."

Olaf, "Wine."

Anna, "Warm Bread." Both girls looked at Olaf for a few seconds.

Olaf lowered his head back onto his body, "and Wine."

Elsa and Anna walk out of the room and Olaf trotted behind them, "Do you know what my favorite wine is?—I don't want to go to work today." He giggled. The ladies stopped, looked at Olaf and smiled. Then the sisters continued down the hallway.

Olaf followed them, "I have just one question. What does the word 'work' mean? I'm very confused about it."

Elsa and Anna prepared a basket of food and slipped out the castle's side gate. They made their way toward the blacksmith shop and as they got closer they could hear the ringing of Fredrick's Hammer. The large doors were closed but a smaller door on the side of the building was open.

Elsa stopped just outside the open door, she stood still for a second, and turned around to hurry away, "No, No, No, No! I can't do this."

Anna blocked her way, put her hands on her sister's shoulders, looked her directly in the eyes and turned Elsa around. Before Elsa realized what had happened, Anna had pushed her through the doorway and knocked really loud. Then she ducked back outside to watch through the window.

Fredrick looked up and was surprised to see Elsa. He immediately hid his glowing left hand behind his back. When he was sure she was looking away he plunged his hand into the bucket of water.

Elsa was bashful and looked at the ground. She held the basket in her left hand and tugged her ponytail with her right. Elsa looked up at Fredrick through the sides of her eyes, "Hi."

Fredrick bowed, "You're Majesty!"

"Let's be informal, please. I heard you working and thought…" Elsa raised the basket of food. Fredrick was so nervous that he did not know what to say. His mouth opened but no sound came out.

Elsa looked embarrassed and said, "Maybe…This was a bad idea. I'd better go."

Fredrick finally found his voice, "Uh…Please, stay."

Elsa quickly replied, "Great!" "I mean O.K." "Are you hungry?"

Fredrick said yes and in fact he was quite hungry. He, again, called her, "You're Majesty."

Elsa made another request, "Elsa. Please."

Fredrick cleared the bench and cleaned off a stool for Elsa; Anna was outside peering through the window doing the happy dance. Elsa and Fredrick talked for hours. They talked until the sun started to rise.

As a warning of the encroaching morning, Anna did a very bad imitation of a rooster's crow. But, Elsa got the message.

Elsa got up to leave, "I really enjoyed our visit. Let's do it again…sometime?"

Fredrick said, "Anytime." He smiled as she walked backwards toward the door.

She stumbled and bumped her way out. Just before going outside, she stopped and smiled through squinting eyes. She hurried past Anna and headed back to the castle. Anna had to run to catch up.

They finally stopped, held hands, and jumped up and down in a circle with excitement. Then they raced the rising sun back to the side gate of the castle. Elsa had finally had her first date.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Elsa and Fredrick crossed paths—a lot; sometimes by accident but mostly by design. Elsa took frequent walks through Arendelle; sometimes visiting shops, and sometimes providing snow play for the children. Somehow, she always ended up near the blacksmith shop. It seemed that every royal horse suddenly needed new shoes. There was a rash of broken hinges and locks throughout the castle. They seemed to fail due to rust—or frost.

Elsa would take a basket of food to Fredrick every other night and they would talk until the early morning. During their visits, Fredrick would teach Elsa how to forge metal. He would pound hot metal into shape and she would cool the metal with a freezing blast of cold air. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. The only thing that bothered her was that he never took off his gloves. But, she never did ask him why.

After a few weeks, a letter arrived from Rapunzel warning that nearly half the kingdoms had sided with Prince Gunther, even after they heard the testimony from Rapunzel and Eugene. Nevertheless, the kingdom of Corona and her allies decided to side with Arendelle.

"This can easily turn into a full scale war!" Elsa said to Anna. "Arendelle will not suffer because of me. I will not be the cause of a war!" The Queen was very worried. Still, she found refuge in her new romance.

After one late night visit from Elsa, a figure emerged from the dark and entered the blacksmith shop. Fredrick was cleaning up and was surprised when he looked up. His demeanor had changed to one of anger, "Hans!"

Hans walked around the shop with a smug attitude, "So, this is where you have been hiding."

Fredrick removed his gloves and his hands started to glow, "Leave Hans."

Hans ignored the threat, "Does anyone know who you really are…Valund?" He kicked open the lid of a familiar trunk that was filled with Fredrick's personal belongings.

Hans turned to face Fredrick, "I wonder how the Queen would feel about you if she knew…" He picked up a red cloak and hood from the trunk. He carried it around the shop and hung it up on a nail sticking out of a support post. Hans taunted Fredrick even more, "Would Elsa love you if she knew your true colors?" Fredrick's hands blazed with fire.

As Fredrick raised his right hand Hans dismissed him, "Oh, please! I'm not afraid of you Valund."

Fredrick knew Hans had always been afraid of him; but, he decided to keep his temper—for now.

Hans continued, "You have two days. My brother…Prince Gunther, is coming. Arendelle will fall!"

Fredrick had heard enough. He raised his right hand and flicked his index finger three times. One, two, and three bolts of fire flew across the shop. The first two bolts blew the insignias off of Hans's shoulders in a puff of cinder. The third bolt tore Hans' sword and scabbard off his waist and it fell to the floor.

Hans stumbled backwards but caught his balance.

He stood tall in defiance to Fredrick, "That changes nothing!" he growled.

Fredrick placed his fists on the anvil, knuckles down, and leaned on them, "Get out!"

Hans picked up his sword and scabbard and walked toward the door, "Enjoy your fantasy while you can. And Fredrick, it is a fantasy!" Then he disappeared into the night.

Outside the shop, under the trees, Sven and Olaf watched Hans climb upon his horse and ride off. They had witnessed the entire incident; including Fredrick's use of his powers. Olaf was in disbelief.

He turned to Sven and said, "We have to tell Elsa. But, this will crush her. Sven, what do we do?"

7


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elsa just arrived back at the castle and was in the kitchen with Anna.

Anna yawn, "You know, we are running low on cheese." She looked through the basket that Elsa brought back for anything to munch on, "So, why haven't you two kissed yet?"

Elsa sighs, "Anna…"

Olaf came running in and told the sisters what he and Sven had witnessed. Elsa was stunned and felt sick to her stomach. She puts her hand on the table to steady herself. Her eye's start to tear up, "Olaf, are you sure!"

Olaf had a very sad look on his face and said, "Yes."

By the time dawn had broken, Elsa had assembled the palace guards, the Captain, Kristoff and Anna. The company marched out the front gates straight for the blacksmith shop. Anna worried about her big sister. Elsa had time to process the betrayal and was more angry than she had ever been before.

Upon arriving at the blacksmith shop the Captain demanded that anyone in the shop come out. Only Bjorn stepped out. The Captain wanted to see Fredrick.

Bjorn explained, "Fredrick is not here. He was extremely upset about something and he needed to go into the mountains to think.

The Captain asked, "How long ago did Fredrick leave."

Bjorn answered, "About an hour ago. I suggested that he could go see the ice palace on the North Mountain."

Now Anna was angry, "Fredrick is a traitor and is working with Prince Hans and Prince Gunther!"

Bjorn was in shock. Anna stormed into the shop with Elsa right behind her.

They saw the trunk opened and clothing hanging out, "Someone was in a hurry." Anna said. As she walked around the shop she spotted something hanging on a support post.

Anna took the cloak and hood from the nail and walked over to Elsa. She nervously held it up and Elsa starts to break down, "I trusted him!"

After a few seconds Elsa's demeanor changed and became all the more angry, in a very cold way. There is a saying about a woman scorned; but, an outright betrayal of a person with magical powers was even a worse matter.

Anna hugged her sister, "I've got you Elsa. We can weather this storm together."

She stepped back as step while holding Elsa's shoulders at arm's length, "What now?"

Elsa stepped back, "I go after him."

Anna corrected her sister. "You mean, we go after him." declared Anna.

Elsa took the cloak and hood and carried it outside. The company returned to the castle and congregated in the Great Hall.

Anna and Kristoff were talking to the Captain about their best course of action when Elsa slipped away to the far corner of the room. She was still clutching Valund's cloak. She placed her hand on the wall and created a portal to the ice palace.

Anna looked over at her sister and realized what she was about to do, "ELSA!"

Elsa looked lovingly at her sister; at everyone. This was her family and she had to protect them. She laid out a barrier of ice with long spears pointed outward to keep the people she loved from following her.

Before stepping through the portal she said, "I'm the only one strong enough to face Valund."

She winced at Anna and was gone. The portal closed.

Everyone stood motionless for a few moments. Of course, Elsa was right but that did not seem to matter to Anna. She turned around with bold determination, "Captain, get the horses. Now!"

Fredrick made it to North Mountain with little effort. He stood at the base of Elsa's magnificent Ice Palace. She had repaired the place since her encounter with Hans.

Fredrick was impressed, "Wow! That is amazing!"

A large clump of rocks covered in snow stood up and faced Fredrick. Marshmallow still guarded the palace. Fredrick looked at the giant and smiled, "Hello big guy. What to play?"

Fredrick's hands start to burn.

Fredrick sat on a small boulder overlooking the valley below and threw a fireball into the air. A large snowball struck the fire and there is an explosion of steam. Marshmallow laughed and clapped his hands in excitement. They were playing target practice!

Between each toss Fredrick talked about his feelings. He was trying to sort things out for himself. He looked at Marshmallow and said, "I can't stand against Gunther and Hans. I won't stand against Arendelle. I won't stand against Queen Elsa." He sighs, "Elsa."

Fredrick threw another fireball. The giant missed but quickly recovered with another shot and he hit the target. Marshmallow jumped up and down in triumph. Fredrick was so deep in thought he didn't even notice that the mountain shook.

He looked down at his glowing hand, "I care about the people of Arendelle. I love living there."

He sighs and looks up at the giant, "I think I might be in love with Elsa."

He put his elbows on his knees and dropped his chin into his hands; he sat in silence for a few seconds. Fredrick motioned Marshmallow to toss a snowball. He continued talking out load, "I mean, even if she did love me…when she finds out who I really am…" Fredrick fires and intense blast vaporizing the flying snowball.

He got to his feet and stepped to the ledge. Fredrick extended his arms from his sides toward the sky. A massive wall of fire shot though the air and high into the sky, "I don't want to hurt anyone!"

A slush ball slammed into the back of Fredrick's head. From behind him he heard a voice he knew only too well.

Elsa asked, "Then why are you here?"

Fredrick spun around and he almost fell off the ledge.

Elsa held out his cloak and hood, "Do you need these, Valund!"

She threw the cloak and hood on the ground before Fredrick.

He grimaced, "I wanted to tell you. But…"

Elsa screams, "YOU CAPTURED MY HEART AND THEN YOU BROKE IT!"

She extended her right hand and sprayed blue ice at Fredrick. He knocked it to the side and stepped away from the ledge.

Elsa looked at Marshmallow and issued an order, "Squash him!"

The snow giant looked back and forth at the two and said, "Love spat. I go away."

Marshmallow moved past Elsa and walked away. Her shoulders and arms slumped and her jaw dropped open. She turned toward Fredrick and pointed at the giant, "See what you did?"

Fredrick argued, "Hey! We were getting along just fine."

Elsa got back to the point, "Why—are—you—here?"

Fredrick became somber, "I came to Arendelle to find out the truth."

The queen corrected him and called him a spy.

Fredrick looked up, "I was banished from the Southern Isles; for saving your life and helping you escape the battle."

Elsa wanted to know why he saved her.

Fredrick hung his head, "I saved you because…of what I saw; because of love."

The queen became perplexed. She threw an ice ball and hit him squarely in the chest. He made no attempt to dodge the blow. Elsa continued, "Really? Getting hit by you did not feel like love. IT HURT!"

She threw two more blast of ice at him. He put out his hand to block and the ice explodes into steam.

Fredrick tried to explain, "That was before. I saw you shield your people and that was when you left yourself vulnerable. Oh, by the way, I pulled that punch."

Elsa's lips pursed and her eyes squinted in retaliation. She stomped her right foot on the ground hard. A giant snowman arm reached out of the ground and move toward Fredrick. Then held its hand flat and slammed down onto Fredrick's head. Elsa quipped, "You mean like that?"

He stood back up and climed out of the mound of snow, "Yeah, something like that." He wasn't physically hurt but it stung and he stumbled to the ground.

Fredrick continued his explanation, "But, your people…they came back for you! They loved you. Then you guys came back and saved the Captain."

Where are you leading with this?" demanded Elsa. "Why are you here?"

Fredrick pleaded, "When I was banished, I came to Arendelle to see for myself; to see what it was really like. What I found was something I wanted all my life; a place where I belonged and people that I cared about."

He turned away from Elsa and fire enveloped his entire body. He reached skyward and filled the air with streams of fire. Valund screamed with all his might and kept spewing fire for several seconds until there was nothing left.

Elsa crouched down and covered herself with a thick ice dome. Fredrick dropped to his knees and yelled, "I don't want this anymore! Anything I care about turns to…ASH!" Fredrick looked over his shoulder to Elsa, "Destroy Valund, please."

Elsa marched over to him and ordered him to stand up. Fredrick complied. He started to say something but Elsa punched him in the jaw, sending him back to the ground.

She shook away the pain in her hand and said, "Ouch!"

He looked up stroking his jaw.

"THAT'S FOR RUINING MY FAVORITE DRESS!" yelled Elsa.

She dropped down to her knees beside Fredrick and sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

She sat quietly for what seemed and eternity. Then she asked, "Do you love Arendelle?"

Fredrick answered, "Yes!"

"Do you love the people?" she asked.

Again, Fredrick answered, "Yes. Of course I do."

Elsa took a deep breath, held it and then exhaled, "Why did you attack me in the meadow?"

Fredrick answered, "Because I was made to believe that you were evil and wanted to overtake neighboring kingdoms."

"And now, do you think I'm evil?" asked Elsa.

He looked at her with love in his eyes, "No. I don't think you are evil."

Elsa bit her lip, "Do you…Love…Me?"

Tears welled up in Fredrick's eyes. He looked away and quietly said, "Yes."

Elsa's heart melted for she knew that Fredrick was a proud man. That much she learned from all her late night visits. She reached out with her right hand to touch his face. In all the time that these two knew each other, they never touched.

"No!" said Fredrick as he moved away. "I don't want to hurt you. Please."

Elsa's memory took her back to a time where she said the same thing to her parents. She told him the story of when she froze Arendelle. She was unable to control her powers because she was controlled by fear. In the end, it took Anna who sacrificed herself to show her that love conquers all, "Once I figured that out, I was able to control it."

Fredrick's power was controlled by anger and fear, "Fear can make me angry, which makes me more fearful. It becomes a vicious cycle. So, I have to bury my emotions in order to survive."

Elsa asked him, "Trust in love; trust me."

She reached out and touched his face. Fredrick's face was hot to the touch. She could feel the emotions he was trying to bury and he was straining to control it. She winced in pain and finally had to let go.

"You see?" said Fredrick, "I'm a monster. I'm beyond help."

The Queen shook her head, "We both need help. And, I know someone that might be able to do so."

The two wielders of power sat at the top of North Mountain and talked to each other like they did in the blacksmith shop. After a while Fredrick asked Elsa what they were waiting for.

Elsa said, "We are waiting for a ride. My sister will be here soon."

He asked her, "How do you know she's coming?

Elsa tilted her head toward him and smiled, "She's my sister."

She pointed to some horse and riders in the distance. "She will be here soon. We can get a ride to Troll Valley." Elsa told him about the Trolls and the power they possessed.

A serious look came across Fredrick's face. He warned her that Gunther was coming to Arendelle. "He'll probably be there tomorrow."

She looked out of the valley and said, "There will not be a war on my account."

They looked at each other.

When Anna, Kristoff and the Captain arrived they were more than nervous. The last they knew Fredrick was the enemy. But, Elsa explained what had happened and asked them to trust her. That was all that needed to be said.

She asked Kristoff to lead them to Troll Valley and see if Grandpabbie could help them with their problem. Kristoff agreed.

Anna and Elsa shared one horse, the Captain and Fredrick each had their own mounts. Kristoff insisted on walking on ahead of everyone. It didn't take very long before they were at their destination.

When they got to Troll Valley the rocks stirred and rolled around. The trolls seemed to magically come to life. As always, they were happy to see Kristoff—and Anna. Kristoff tried to tell Grandpabbie about Fredrick but he got excited and started to stammer. Grandpabbie asked for his hand and instantly knew the story—the whole story.

He called Queen Elsa and Fredrick to come before him and to give him their hands. He held Elsa's hand in his left hand and Fredrick's hand in his right, "Powerful magic you both have. They are opposing forces that do not mix well. But, they can be persuaded to cooperate with each other."

Grandpabbie went on say, "Ancient stories tell of a greater magic that can conquer and combine all other forces. That magic is Love and you two can embrace it with the help of crystals. Crystals are first clear, without color. They only change when you show the true content of your heart. Once changed, they become an extension of your sole and help you focus your energy—your powers.

Grandpabbie presented two small clear crystals, "Each of you take a crystal and hold it in the palm of your hand. Now close your eyes and allow your mind to search your sole and find the source of your power."

Their hands began to glow; Elsa's glowed blue and Fredrick's glowed red. The crystals now had color.

Grandpabbie continued, "The color is the essence of your sole. If your soles were born of evil the crystals would have become black. Now, take each other's hand and reach out to each other's heart; that is the source of love."

Elsa and Fredrick stood face to face, starring at each other. A blaze of red fire and a stream of blue frost encircled them in growing intensity. Soon the streams became bright and brighter still. Every observer had to shield their eyes until the light dissipated.

The crystals became colored with shades of blue, red and purple. The crystals shared more that the same three colors, they changed colors in the same pattern. In other words, they were identical. The night sky suddenly awoke and the Northern Lights danced icy blue and fiery red. The couple stood there looking in each other's eyes. Elsa reached out and placed her hand on Fredrick's cheek. "You see. There is always hope."

Grandpappie added, "Forever you two shall be one. By the way, you are now Trollfully wed." Anna hung on Kristoff's arm and tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

The Captain noticed that dawn was fast approaching, "Fredrick, you said that Prince Gunther is coming today." Fredrick nodded yes, "Then we had better go."

This time Kristoff did not walk. Elsa rode behind Fredrick, Anna rode in front of Kristoff, and the Captain followed close behind on the third horse.

They arrived back in Arendelle by mid-morning before Gunther's forces arrived, but ships could be seen on the horizon. As they entered the castle Elsa looked at Fredrick and said, "We need to talk." Fredrick nodded, "Dare I refuse?"

Elsa hugged Fredrick and said, "Fredrick, promise me that there will not be war."

Fredrick asked, "Elsa, what are you planning to do?"

Elsa leaned forward over his shoulder looked him in the eyes, "Promise me…and trust me. Please."

Fredrick agreed.

She asked Kristoff and Anna to gather the palace guards and prepare the castle's defenses. She knew that would keep them both busy while she talked with Fredrick and the Captain in private. Everyone dismounted and passed their horses to the stable hands. "Fredrick, Captain. Join me in the library." commanded Elsa.

Once in her father's library, Elsa explained her plan. Both the Captain and Fredrick objected. "That is a terrible idea! No!" yelled Fredrick. Fredrick became angry and his hands started to glow. Elsa put her hand over his heart and looked up into his eyes, "I love you very much; but, you made me a promise. If you find that you cannot keep true to your word…I will need you to leave."

Fredrick's hands stopped glowing and he hung his head. He had so much to say but the words would not come. He finally placed his right hand over Elsa's and sighed.

After a moment, Elsa walked over to the Captain and stood in front of him. She was well inside his personal space and he felt a little uncomfortable. The queen put her right hand on the Captain's shoulder, "You have served my father, my sister, me and this kingdom well. I know that you disagree with my plan; but, trust in me. Yes, it is risky and dangerous but it will work. I can't pull this off without you."

Elsa took a deep breath and sighed, "You are my first knight. So I ask you Sir Knight, will you follow my orders."

With regret, the Captain nodded his head in compliance.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ships anchored just outside the harbor and dozens long boats filled with soldiers rowed ashore. The Captain scrutinized the opposing force and knew that his Palace Guards would eventually be overpowered if a battle ensued. Kristoff stood beside him on the balcony and told the Captain that the Guards were ready and waiting.

"Good." said the Captain. He called in Kai and ordered the staff to evacuate.

When they went down to the front gates he noticed that the entire staff had gathered with the palace guard. They refused to leave. The Captain whispered something in Kai's ear. The butler looked surprised but submitted.

Then the Captain pulled two of his best men aside and gave them explicit instructions, "You two are my most trusted guards and will be at the end of the column. If this goes badly you are to take Princess Anna and flee. She will resist but you will evacuate her even if you have to drag her by her corset." His men agreed.

The Captain ordered the palace guard to rank and file over the moat in a column of two. They all carried shields and those shields had a silhouette of Queen Elsa and snowflakes painted on them. The palace guard marched out and blocked the path in front of the main gate. Half way over the moat stood Prince Gunther and Prince Hans—waiting. Behind them lingered the Duke of Weselton and his thugs.

The Town's people came out of their homes and filled the market place. They were on the verge of rioting against the intruding force. Queen Elsa walked between her Guards and stepped out in front, facing the royals of another kingdom. She held up her hand in a gesture that quieted to people of Arendelle.

Anna and Kristoff tried to follow Elsa to the front of the column but the two last guards turned and blocked their path with shields, "By order of the Queen. Sorry you're Highness." Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and decided to follow Elsa's order. However, Fredrick walked past them and the guards let him through. Anna was getting angry.

Many of Gunther's forces were unnerved when they saw Fredrick walk up beside Queen Elsa. He wore his signature red cloak (with the hood down) and his hands were glowing. Together they stood side by side and faced Prince Gunther.

Elsa looked down at Fredrick's hand and slipped hers into his, "Control it."

Frederick glanced at her, "I'm trying."

Prince Gunther and Prince Hans walked forward and stood about 10 feet from Queen Elsa.

Hans immediately demanded, "Arendelle will surrender!"

"Not to you Hans!" replied Fredrick as he tightened his grip on Elsa's hand.

Their hands were enveloped in a purple glow and the gesture did not go unnoticed by Gunther.

Prince Gunther turned to Prince Hans, "Know your place little brother. You will not act premature this time."

He turned to Queen Elsa and bowed, "You're majesty. I see that you have won Valund's heart."

Fredrick spoke, "She is not evil brother!"

Elsa looked at Fredrick with surprise, "Brother?"

Fredrick still held Elsa's hand, "I didn't have time to tell you—or the nerve. I am Prince Fredrick of the Southern Isles. I'm second in line for the thrown."

Hans growled, "You were banished!"

Fredrick made his intensions clear, "I stand with Arendelle now…and Queen Elsa, my wife!" He turned and looked at Elsa, "If she will still have me."

Elsa smiled and nodded yes.

Gunther stepped forward and placed his gloved hand on Fredrick's shoulder, "I have known you all of your life. You have always spoken the truth to me. Is Queen Elsa Evil? Does she pose a threat to the other kingdoms?"

Fredrick replied, "No brother, she is not evil. She never was. He looked directly at his little brother Hans.

"We were deceived." Fredrick continued, "In fact, she has taught me how to control my anger and about…Love."

The Duke whispered to his two henchmen, "This is starting to go the wrong way. If it does, you are to dispatch the queen and anyone standing in your way. Do you understand?"

His men continued to look straight ahead but released the safety of their crossbows.

Hans saw his plan unravel before his eyes, "Enough of this! We have superior forces. We should take Arendelle!"

Elsa interrupted Hans, "Arendelle is a peaceful kingdom. I will surrender myself to you Prince Gunther—on the condition that no harm comes to Arendelle or my sister, Anna."

The Duke's patience finally wore out, "End this!"

Hans turned and saw a look on the Duke's face. It was a reminiscent of Gunther's warning. To his horror the tallest henchman fired at Gunther's back, "No!"

Hans shouldered his brother out of the way only to be struck in the upper left shoulder himself. The power of the bold threw him back with his feet in the air. He fell where Elsa stood.

Gunther recovered and spun around drawing his sword and charged toward the Duke. The second henchman prepared to fire only to have the bow struck from his hands by Gunther's blade, "There is no room within my ranks for assassins!"

Fredrick stepped forward to meet the tall thug. But, Elsa called out, "No powers, Fredrick!"

The thug had pulled his sword and raised high. Fredrick was exceptionally fast and grabbed the sword hand, "Remember honey? I swing a hammer for a living!" He punched his opponent with an unbelievable force. Then threw the man past Elsa. The thug hit the ground hard and lay motionless.

Gunther had had his sword tip against the chest of the second henchman who was leaning against the wall of the bridge. Fredrick grabbed the man under his right arm; Gunther removed his sword and grabbed the man under his left arm. Together they lifted up and pushed the man over the side. The henchman fell screaming into the moat below.

The two brothers looked at each other and in unison, "Just like old times."

The Duke was furious, "You have overstep your authority Prince Gunther!"

He turned to address the soldiers standing behind him, "Take the Prince into custody!"

Gunther chuckled, "Your Grace. The men standing behind you…are mine." He pointed at the Duke and issued an order, "Gag him."

An officer pulled out a handkerchief and said, "Yes your highness."

Queen Elsa looked down at Hans as he sat up holding the bolt that protruded from his left shoulder. She helped him over to the wall where he could rest his back. Gently, Elsa put her right hand over his shoulder and cold covered the wound, "That should help with the pain."

Hans looked up at Elsa with surprise, "Why are you helping me?"

Elsa simply said, "You are hurt."

The tallest henchman's eyes popped open; he grabbed his sword and stood up. He staggered a few steps toward Elsa and raised his weapon.

Anna saw the sword fall downward at her sister, "NOOOO!" Her scream was one that made a person's blood run cold. Raw emotion: fear, sadness, pain were all rolled up into a single gut wrenching sound.

There was a loud sound of metal striking metal. Hans, sword in hand, blocked the blow.

Slowly he rose to his feet, all the while keeping his sword locked against the assassin's. He had strength that he never knew he possessed and he kept pressing his sword against the other.

The henchman said, "What's wrong with you? Once strike, and the queen would be dead. This will all be over."

Their swords were still locked and Hans growled at his enemy, "You are talking about my future sister-in-law!"

Hans pushed hard sending his opponent back a few steps. The thug charged and swung his sword at the youngest prince of the southern isles. Hans darted under his striking arm and found himself behind the man. He slammed the hilt of his sword against the back of his opponent's head knocking him senseless.

The big man slumped forward and leaned against the wall. Hans reached under the man's overcoat and grabbed the waist of his trousers, "Let me show you something I learn from my brothers."

Hans pulled straight up with all the strength that he could muster. The man was raised to his toes and let drop onto the wall. The, would be, assassin was dazed and in pain.

Hans stumbled back and finally collapsed to the ground. The pain in his shoulder was too great and he was no longer able to fight.

The Captain decided to break rank and walked over to the henchman. He reached down and hooked both legs of the man in his right arm and flipped him over the side. The thug dropped into the moat below.

Hans, holding the bolt still protruding from his shoulder, nodded gratitude to the Captain. The Captain responded, "My pleasure." Then he stepped back and reclaimed his place in rank.

Anna was frantic and forced her way through the palace guards. They closed ranks around her preventing her from going any further, until Elsa motioned to them to let her through. Anna ran to her sister with tears flowing down her face. She hugged Elsa and squeezed as tight as she could, "I thought I lost you."

Then Anna's blood boiled over. She broke from her sister's embrace and faced the palace guards. She screamed, "HOW DARE YOU! YOUR DUTY IS TO PROTECT THE QUEEN! YOU JUST STOOD THERE!"

Elsa yelled, "Anna. ANNA!" She stopped to compose herself. "They were following my orders."

Anna stopped and looked puzzled, "Wait. What?"

Elsa was having trouble finding a way to explain to Anna and maintain her composure at the same time.

Hans finally spoke up, "If Elsa fell today…you would become the queen. The guards were being loyal to their duty."

Suddenly, the events of the day started to come together and make sense. She slowly turned to her sister with a look of disbelief, "You knew that and attempt would be made on your life and you wouldn't use your powers? WHY?"

Elsa fought back tears for, in that moment, a part of Anna's innocents had forever been lost. She took a deep breath, "If this does not end today, then there will be a next time—and a time after that. Arendelle would not be able to endure. Arendelle would slowly die. It is my duty to see to it that Arendelle survives and prosper."

Anna was trying to process her new realization. She looked at the Captain and the palace guards, "I apologize for my outburst. I was naive. I promise to never doubt your loyalty again."

The Captain could hardly contain his feelings for the royal sisters, "Your highness. It's alright."

Anna knelt down next to Hans as did Fredrick. Hans looked at his brother, "Get this thing out of me."

As Fredrick took hold of the bolt Gunther asked a question, "What happened to you? You changed."

Hans looked at Gunther, "You were right. I saw the worst side of greed. It was ugly and I'm too good looking to do ugly." Hans chuckled.

Fredrick's hand glowed bright red and incinerated the bolt and cauterized the wound at the same time. Hans yelled. Fredrick winced, "Sorry, I should have told you that this was really going to hurt. "

Fredrick stood up and stepped back, "I'm proud of you brother." Hans smiled.

Anna tore fabric from her skirt to make a bandage. She gently tucked in inside his shirt over the wound. Hans looked at her, "You don't have to do that. I mean, you have no reason to."

Anna was still fighting back tears, "Yes I do. You saved my sister." She kissed Hans on the cheek.

Hans smiled. Then the smile slipped away and was replaced with a serious look, "I'm sorry."

Anna said, "Sorry for what? Saving my sister?"

"No, I'm sorry for everything. This was my fault—all of it." Hans had a conscious after all.

Prince Gunther looked at Queen Elsa, "Your Majesty. This isn't over yet. There is the matter of battlefield etiquette. Decorum dictates that someone must yield."

Elsa turned toward Prince Gunther and stood with her back straight and her held high, "Of course. You are right."

The Queen of Arendelle formally addressed Prince Gunther, "Swear to me that you will spare Arendelle and my sister. Then I will surrender to you, Prince Gunther."

Anna and Fredrick both yelled, "NO!" Anna jumped to her feet.

Gunther quickly said, "I agree…with my brother and your sister. You are not evil."

He drew his sword and cradled it in both his hands, palms up. He extended his sword, "You're Majesty, if anyone surrenders it should be me. I, and I alone, take full responsibility for all actions against you. Please accept my apology."

Fredrick spoke softly to Elsa, "He's my bother. If you accept his surrender my father will have his head."

Anna countered, "But, if you accept his sword you will have defeated and entire army without using your powers. No one will ever bother us again." She looked at Fredrick, "Sorry."

Elsa stared at the sword for a long moment and then placed her hands over the sword. She curled Gunther's fingers over his sword and pressed her hands on his. She gently pushed the sword back toward him, "Let's just call this whole thing a misunderstanding." She smiled.

Gunther was surprised by her action, "Rewriting the rules?"

Elsa tilted her head to the side, "It runs in my family…which includes you now—brother."

Gunther sheathed his sword and turned to his troops and the people of Arendelle, "Here me! Queen Elsa of Arendelle has showed great courage, strength, and restraint by not using her powers. By the authority vested in me, The Southern Isles and Arendelle shall be united in peace. Long live the Queen!"

The people of Arendelle cheered wildly, "Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

Fredrick whispered to Elsa, "Well done Honey! That was nicely done." Elsa smiled and took Fredrick's arm.

Anna helped Hans to his feet, "We have a great doctor in town. Let me help you."

Hans objected, "No. I think Kristoff would be better suited for the task—just in case I pass out of something."

Kristoff had suspicion on his face. But, he put Hans' arm around his shoulder and helped him to the doctor's residence. On the way there Hans had just one question, "When are you going to put a ring on it?"

Kristoff stopped in mid-step and started again, "I'm saving up for it. I'm half way there."

Hans looked straight ahead, "Well, if you are going to drag your feet then maybe I'll ask Anna—again."

Kristoff tightened his grip around Hans' shoulders, knowing that it would hurt, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Hans laughed, "I'm glad you said that. Here." He handed Kristoff a large coin. "It's solid gold. I know a guy that bends metal. In fact, that was how he made money when we were kids. Ask him, Frederick will press that into a ring for you. Give him a lump of coal too and tell him to put a diamond on it."

They entered through the doctor's door and Kristoff finally admitted, "Sometime, when I wonder. Am I the right guy for her?"

Hans sat down on a table, "Every time I tried to get to Anna, you were in the way. Trust me, you are the guy."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The soldiers from the Southern Isles and Weselton returned to their ships. The 'would be' assassins were arrested and sent back to their homeland in chains. The Duke was put in a cell next to his thugs.

At first the Duke objected, demanding better accommodations. But, then Prince Gunther reminded him of one simple fact, "Your king and my father are brothers. Contemplate on your fate." The Duke swallowed hard and he went silent.

Gunther was saying goodbye to Fredrick and Elsa, "I'm glad you finally found happiness brother. I'm looking forward to getting a wedding invitation." Elsa assured her future brother-in-law that he would be invited.

"Sail Ho!" cried the Harbor Master.

A ship sailed into the harbor and docked at the main pier. The ship flew the Royal Flag of Corona.

Anna joyfully yelled, "Punz!"

Elsa looked at Fredrick, "This commands our presence."

Once the gangway was set, Eugene and Rapunzel stepped off the ship.

Rapunzel ran to both Anna and Elsa and hugged them, "Oh, I've missed you guys." She then gasped when she saw Gunther and Fredrick, wearing his cloak.

Elsa told her, "Not to worry. They are on our side. Trust me."

The sound of a man clearing his throat came from behind Rapunzel and Eugene. They stepped aside and Rapunzel made a formal introduction, "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, may I formally introduce the King and Queen of Corona—my parents."

The King stepped closer and said, "I apologize for being late. We were delayed by another matter."

Queen Elsa said, "Your Majesty, the misunderstanding has been rectified." She bowed.

The King bowed on return. Then looked directly and Prince Gunther with an angry stare, "I have words for you sir; words that cannot be spoken in the presence of ladies."

"That's fine dear." said Queen Primrose, patting her husband on his chest. "Save it for the barnyard brawl later tonight."

Fredrick elbowed Gunther, "Oh, I would not want to be you right now."

Gunther replied, "…you think?"

Rapunzel was bubbling with excitement for some unknown reason. Anna looked at her, "What?"

The King of Corona spoke again, "We picked survivors from a shipwreck along the way. That is the reason for our tardiness." He and the Queen of Corona stepped to the side and stood next to Eugene and Rapunzel.

Elsa and Anna froze in disbelief for standing before them was their mother and father—the King and Queen of Arendelle. Elsa finally said, "You're alive?"

Anna jumped into her parent's arms, "Momma! Papa!"

Elsa maintained her composure. After all, she had been the reigning Queen for a while now.

Olaf lifted his head up and whispered to Kristoff, "So, who is in charge now?"

Kristoff shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

After a long moment, Elsa's father began to bow and say, "You're Majes…"

"NO!" said Elsa.

Elsa held up her hands and gestured for her father to stop, "I mean, excuse me." She curtsied to her father, "You're Majesty."

Her mother and father opened their arms. Tears filled her eyes and she ran into their embrace.

This was the first time she hugged her parents since she was a small child. In the surrounding crowd no one had a dry eye.

Anna pulled Kristoff closer, "Mamma; Papa, This is Kristoff—my boyfriend!"

The King and Queen together exclaimed, "Boyfriend?" Her father continued, "Anna, perhaps we need to talk about this."

Anna thought quickly and then she came up with a way to transfer attention back to her sister, "Well…Elsa is getting married!"

Elsa looked up at Anna objectionably, "Anna!"

Anna gave Elsa a coy smile, "Sorry."

Their parents looked at Elsa and together exclaimed, "Married!"

Fredrick took one step forward and bowed to the King, "With your permission, you're Majesty."

Elsa smiled at Fredrick.

Then, the King spoke, "I have heard so much about my young ladies. If I have learned anything, it is to trust the choices that our daughter's make." The King nodded toward Fredrick and Kristoff.

Gunther ribbed his brother, "Nicely done Fredrick. Well done indeed."

There were so many people at the party that night the King of Arendelle decided to hold formal introductions in the palace square, which meant that the steps to the castle became the stage.

The Master of Ceremonies (Kai) introduced the royal family, "Ladies, Gentlemen and Honored Guest, I present to you The King and Queen of Arendelle." Everyone stood, applauded and cheered.

The King and Queen walked out and stood center stage.

The Master of Ceremonies announced, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna walked out and stood beside her mother and took lovingly took her arm.

The Master of Ceremonies introduced the Royals of Corona, "Ladies, Gentlemen and Honored Guest, I present to you the King and Queen of Corona."

The King and Queen walked out but stood to right of the Arendelle Royals.

The Master of Ceremonies announced, "Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel of Corona." The applause and cheers got louder. Then quieted down.

After a long silence, the Master of Ceremonies looked at Elsa's father nervously. The King nodded his head as an indication, "Yes, do it."

The Master of Ceremonies announced, "Ladies, Gentleman and Honored Guest. I present to you, your ruler. Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The crowd erupted in joyous applause.

Queen Elsa walked out and stood beside her father.

The Queen Mother looked at her husband, "Two queens?"

The King shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Arendelle has broken so many traditions anyway, why not? Besides, Arendelle couldn't be in more capable hands that those of our two daughters. Which brings me to another topic, 'How do you feel about retirement?"

The Queen Mother smiled at her husband, "Well, I do know of an island." They both grinned.

Now that the introductions were over, the fun began. The Royals put on a banquet with music and dancing for everyone. Elsa spent the next hour visiting with the town's people until she looked around and could not find Fredrick, Kristoff or Anna.

As Elsa approached her parents, Queen Primrose started removing her husband's heavy robe and crown. "What are you doing?" asked the King of Corona.

Queen Primrose neatly folded the robe and put the heavy crown on top. "I'm looking for my husband." She put her right hand on his chest. "There he is!" she smiled. "Dance with me."

The King nodded to the King and Queen of Arendelle, "Excuse me. I must dance with this lovely lady—I have no choice." Queen Primrose pulled her husband toward the dance and tossed the robe and crown haplessly over her shoulder.

Elsa chuckled as the two waded into the crowd. She picked up the robe and crown and handed it to one of the servants. As she did, she smiled at the servant, "Thank you."

She finally went up to her parents and asked, "Have you seen Anna?"

Her mother pointed toward the docks. I think I last saw her walk that way. Elsa smiled at her parents, "I'm so happy we are together again."

Her mother hugged her then grabbed the hand of the Queen's Father. She pulled him toward the dancing. Elsa's father smiled as he followed and handed Elsa his crown. Elsa stood there admiring the scene; common people, nobles, and royals dancing with joy in their hearts.

She handed her father's crown to Kai and went looking for her sister. As she walked out the main entrance, Elsa thought how much things had changed at that very spot only hours before. It could have gone so wrong; but, faith and destiny intervened. She had her parents back; she had a new man in her life; Arendelle endured and her sister was safe.

As she looked around, she saw a familiar figure near the docks—Fredrick. She walked down and stood beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. His response was a little unexpected, "Not now honey. I'm working here."

Elsa was surprised and angered, "Wait! What?"

Fredrick pointed to the sea wall. A new moon had just risen and she could make out the silhouette of two figures standing at the water's edge, enjoying the view. It was Kristoff and Anna. Suddenly, Kristoff turned toward Anna, held her hands and knelt down on one knee.

Elsa's covered her open mouth with both her hands, "Oh. Anna!" She bounced up and down with joy.

Finally, Anna nodded her head, "Yes!" Kristoff stood up and the couple kissed. Fredrick whispered, "That's my queue!" His hands erupted in fire and he started throwing magic up into the wind. Explosions of yellow, orange and red lit up the sky for newly engaged.

Elsa grabbed Fredrick's hand and their hands glowed with a purple hue, "Together with more color." He smiled and the two of them danced round and round; side-by-side, hand-in-hand, launching multiple colors of fireworks that woke up the night sky.

Kristoff and Anna looked over at the dancing couple and saw them suddenly stop. They looked at their crystals for they were radiating intense auras; hers was red and his was blue. Elsa and Frederick turned and faced each other. Fredrick asked, "Our crystals changed colors. What does it mean?"

Elsa put her hand to his cheek and sighed, "It means you're mine." They kissed. Suddenly, the sky awoke in a dazzling display of red and blue dancing lights; often known as fire and ice.

**The End**


	11. Epilog

FROZEN 2: FIRE & ICE

**Epilog**

The former King of Arendelle, now known as the Queens Father, walked around the upper hall of Elsa's ice palace. She showed him the view from the balcony and then took him inside, "Elsa, your palace is truly amazing! This is beyond beauty. It is art."

Elsa smiled bashfully, "Thank you."

He father looked around, "Is there a place to sit?"

Elsa was a little flustered, "Oh! Sorry." She raised her hand to call upon her magic but was interrupted by her father.

He cleared his throat and began removing his glove, "Excuse me Elsa." He raised his right hand, "Allow me." Ice sprayed from his hand and a rather crude curved sofa appeared. It more closely resembled chunks of ice blocks, "Hum. I seem to lack your artistic ability."

Elsa's jaw dropped; she was completely bewildered. "You have magical powers?"

Her father looked down at his hands, "I buried my powers so deep I couldn't call upon them—until I heard your mother cry for help."

He looked into his daughter's eyes, "I was wrong for hiding my powers; I was wrong in trying to make you hide yours; and I was wrong in hiding you from the world. I'm sorry."

Elsa knew her father was a proud man and that admitting his mistake was tremendously difficult. He stood there while she contemplated her childhood; all the experiences she was denied; all the fear she had to contend with. She thought about the things she did love; how her sister never stopped seeking her out; and how much she loved her family. She couldn't go back; but, she could move forward.

The daughter of the Queen's Father hugged her papa and kissed him on the cheek. Without a further thought on the matter, she placed her hand over his heart. "Close your eyes and think of something that makes your heart sing. Hold on to it." She placed his hand on the crude sofa and patted him on his chest. "Think here." Then she tapped his hand that rested on the sofa, "Open your eyes and let it go."

The sofa transformed into a wonderfully designed love seat, worthy of the ice palace. "There. See? What did you think of that made your heart sing?" asked Elsa.

Elsa's father smiled softly and gently patted her cheek, "I thought of your mother, Anna, and you." He motioned for Elsa to sit down and then he sat down beside her. "It is time that I tell you about the unwritten history of our family."

Elsa straightened her back, "Unwritten history?"

"Yes." her father said. "When our ancestors first came to this land..."

1


End file.
